Seven Days
by RevengeADDICT
Summary: Everyone who knows Conrad and Victoria Grayson knows they are portrayed to be the Golden Couple. And everyone who really knows them, knows they aren't. But what happens when they actually have to live up to that title for seven days?
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that popped in my head. Review!**

* * *

Victoria climbed down the stairs that morning, only to find what looked like a television studio being set up in her parlor. She walked over to Conrad, confused and slightly irritated. "What is the meaning of this?"

Conrad bit his lip. "It's a publicity stunt for my campaign. The press wants to do a week-long "Life of the Grayson's" report."

Victoria shut her eyes. "Do you mean to tell me that for the next _week, _there are going to be cameras watching our every move?"

Conrad was about to answer, but was interrupted when a professional-looking man walked over to them, giving orders to the staff along the way. "Mrs. Grayson, can I call you Victoria?"

A slight shake of her head, and the man continued. "Perfect. Victoria, I've just spoken with your husband, and we _both _agreed that doing a documentary on the life of the Hampton's richest family and Golden Couple would greatly increase his chances of success in his campaign. Now, what do you think of the idea?"

Victoria managed to force a wide-eyed smile back at the man. "I think it's a lovely idea."

The man beamed. "Great. I'll be the head director here, my name is Chris Vance. If you need anything, talk to me first. We'll start out with an interview in a few minutes here."

Victoria nodded, and as soon as the man was out of earshot, slipped her hand off Conrad's shoulder and turned to face him. "Golden Couple, Conrad, really?"

Conrad smiled at her. "Yes, _darling. _And keep your voice down. We do want to portray the Hampton's perfect couple, right? You did say it was a _lovely _idea."

Victoria held in the stream of insults she wanted to release at him, and instead returned his smile with one of her own fake ones. "Well then I expect you to live up to full expectations. I don't even think you have it in you to be the perfect husband."

Conrad smirked. "Oh, you have no idea."

He kissed the top of her forehead, lingering for a few seconds just to annoy her before turning away towards the cameras. Victoria watched him, arms crossed together. She didn't know if she had it in her to keep this act up for an entire week. But she didn't have long to plan out a strategy before Chris waved her over to the cameras. "Victoria, you and Conrad are going on now!"

She nodded, and came to stand beside her husband. Chris then told them what they had to do. "Okay, so just sit down on the couches there, and we'll get a reporter to ask you some questions! Sound good?"

Victoria nodded as Conrad answered. "That sounds perfect."

Victoria slid her arm through Conrad's as they walked into the parlor. "I despise this," she whispered in her ear as they seated themselves. The reporter soon followed, and the cameras were pointed at them.

"And… go!"

The cameras zoomed in on the reporter first. "I'm here reporting live at Grayson Manor. Today we're starting the week-long documentary on the Grayson family. First up, we have an interview with the Hampton's Golden Couple, Conrad and Victoria Grayson."

The cameras turned to the Graysons as the reporter asked the first question. "So, how have things been between you two after the second marriage?"

Victoria glanced over at Conrad, but he seemed intent on her answering that question. So she did. "Perfect. Sometimes it feels like Heaven on earth. I couldn't have asked for anything close to how this man showers me with love and affection, and I can only try to give it back as much as I'm able."

Conrad was a bit shocked by her words, but he knew it was only for press. So when the reporter turned to him, he showed the same bliss that she had. "If anything, I'd say Victoria's the better half! I wouldn't be anything without her. Victoria, you may not know this, but every night through that painful divorce, I sat awake in bed, thinking about you."

Victoria couldn't tell if his words were true or not. She hoped they weren't. She didn't want emotions to get dragged back into this, because she knew that deep inside her, she had feelings for him, and she also knew that if he wanted her again, her feelings would be exposed and she'd be vulnerable. So she decided it was just for show.

The reporter blinked. "Wow. I'm beginning to wonder why this couple even separated. It sounds like you're head -over- heels in love. "

Victoria nodded. "You never know how much you miss them until they're gone."

"Yes. But I'm still wondering why you ended your first marriage," asked the reporter.

Victoria kept her mouth shut, glancing at Conrad and giving him a look that told him he better answer this question. Conrad cleared his throat. "Well, it was most definitely a mistake. I think the real reason we separated that time was just because of secrets that we'd been keeping from each other. I've learned that Victoria always finds a way of getting what she wants, no matter how impossible it seems, so from then on, we've always been honest with each other."

The reporter nodded, as if she was deep in thought before someone yelled, "Cut!"

Victoria stood up to leave, but Chris stopped her. "We're also doing a magazine article as well, and we need you and Conrad to take a few pictures together before we start the documentary filming."

Victoria raised her eyebrows and sat back down next to her husband. "Of course."

Chris nodded. "Okay. So for this first shot, Conrad, could you put your arm around Victoria, and then you both smile at the camera."

Conrad adjusted to fit the position he'd been instructed to do, and Victoria felt him place his arm over her shoulders. Victoria plastered on a smile and gazed into the camera as the first picture was snapped. A bright flash nearly blinded them both, but Victoria knew better then to blink.

"Wonderful, you both look amazing. In this next picture, Victoria, could you please take Conrad's hand? Perfect. And get a little closer, too. There's no room for personal space in a marriage."

Victoria scooted a bit closer to her husband so that their bodies were pressed together, and placed her hand in his. Again, they both smiled and the camera flashed. Chris nodded. "Spectacular. Okay, we're almost done. Conrad, please kiss Victoria on the cheek and Victoria, you put your arms around his neck. Show us how in love you two are."

Victoria made a mental reminder to have a long talk with Conrad as soon as she got the chance. Yet they had no time for that now. Conrad leaned in and pressed his lips against her cheek, Victoria's arms wrapping around his shoulders as she smiled at the camera. The flash sealed the end of the shoot. "Okay, that's a wrap. Victoria, Conrad, can I speak with you two?"

Victoria nodded, and the three stood up, walking over to a more private and less noisy part of the room. Chris grinned. "That was a great job out there, you two. You really sold the act."

Victoria glanced at Conrad, confused. He quickly explained. "Chris is my campaign manager, he knows how we really are and he knows _just _how much it pains you to do this."

Chris nodded. "But, I need you to do this for Conrad. It benefits you too, if he becomes governor, you get everything he does. Money and power, isn't that what the Hamptons is about? So there's your incentive. All you have to do is play nice for one week."

Victoria sighed. "Will we always have cameras watching our every move?"

Chris bit his lip. "Well, not with people attached to them. Most of the time we'll have people filming you, but humans need a break. So we'll also use security camera footage."

Victoria pursed her lips. "So what you're telling me is we'll have to perpetrate this charade for a week without stopping?"

Conrad smirked. "I'm sorry that you have to love your husband for a week. It's good that no one actually has to do that in the rest of the world."

Victoria rolled her eyes at him. Conrad grinned. "That also means no slapping."

Victoria wanted to; but she knew that with every camera waiting for her failure, she couldn't. "Well, in that case."

From anyone else's point of view, it would've simply looked like Victoria had embraced and kissed her husband. From Conrad's, she had dug her nails into his shoulders and bit his cheek. He shook his head as she slipped away. Chris looked at him.

"She didn't really-"

"No. No, she didn't."

* * *

Victoria had managed to get away, for a few minutes at least. She had escaped up to her bedroom. As she shut the door, she sat on her bed with a sigh. This was going to be the worst week of her life. She lay back onto the bed, making a thump on the soft comforter. Victoria just stared at the ceiling, mind racing. If she just stayed here for the rest of the week… that could work. Her thoughts of hiding were interrupted when someone knocked at her door. Victoria stayed quiet; hoping that whoever it was would think she wasn't in here. But that someone happened to be Conrad, and Conrad didn't bother waiting for a reply before barging in her room and shutting the door behind him. "What are you up to in here?"

Victoria didn't bother sitting up. "Trying to avoid everyone downstairs."

Conrad sat down beside her. "I'm afraid there's no chance of that happening, _dear," _he emphasized, leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek. Victoria pulled away, there was no reason to play nice right now. Before she withdrew, Conrad was able to whisper, "They're going to be able to see us in the security cameras in one minute. Act like you did downstairs, and we have nothing to worry about._"_

Victoria sat up, brushing her hair out of her face and glancing at the security cameras. The red light on them started to blink, and Victoria knew they were online. She sat in silence, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Conrad decided that they should be able to carry on a conversation, otherwise it might look suspicious. He put his arm around her as they sat together. "Are you feeling all right?"

Victoria nodded. "I'm fine, Conrad. Just a bit tired."

Conrad noticed the change in her voice, she even sounded like she enjoyed talking to him. He decided to take it one notch further by pulling her onto his lap. Victoria was shocked by this, but acted as if she wasn't. Conrad began to kiss the top of her head. "We have to go to dinner, but how about," he continued through kisses, "We go to bed as soon as we're done eating."

Victoria forced her lips to meet his before she answered. "I think that's an exceptionally good idea."

Conrad pulled her down onto the bed, kissing her lips roughly. Victoria acted as if she liked it when her lips touched his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt a rush of… something surge through her when his lips traveled towards her neck, sucking the tender skin vigorously. But she couldn't do this. "Conrad, we have to get downstairs."

Conrad sat up, disappointed. And he wasn't just acting. "Fine. But we finish this after dinner."

Victoria smiled at him. "Then I'll be counting the seconds."

She knew why he'd insisted on finishing it 'after dinner,' because if the people in charge of monitoring the footage knew that they were going to be doing that, the press wouldn't monitor them and the Golden Couple could go back to being Victoria and Conrad for the night. The only difference being they'd have to sleep in the same bed. Nevertheless, they made their way downstairs, Victoria arranging her hair so it hid the purple bruise that was forming on her neck.

* * *

Charlotte and Daniel were already waiting for their parents. Victoria and Conrad took their seats at opposite ends of the table, noticing that Chris had decided to join them. "Hello, all. You two must be Charlotte and Daniel."

The two children nodded, mouths full. Charlotte swallowed and dabbed at her lips with a napkin before speaking. "And you must be Chris. My dad's campaign manager?"

He nodded as he cut the meat. "That, and I'm in charge on the documentary about your parents."

Charlotte glanced side to side at her mother and father. "So that's what all the cameras are for. I thought it was another publicity stunt."

Victoria chuckled. "Oh, believe me, it is."

Daniel cleared his throat. "Well, good luck on your campaign, dad. I have to go to Emily's."

Victoria watched him with a raised eyebrow as he exited. "He spends a huge amount of time at that girl's home. It's unnatural."

Charlotte glared at her mother. "I'm sorry you don't exactly approve of Emily, mother, but I think she's wonderful for Daniel. I should go too."

Charlotte scooted her chair back and stood up, skirt twirling as she walked off. Conrad smiled. "Well, honey, one of the things I love about you is how you _always _managed to get us alone."

Victoria shot a glare at Conrad. "Save it. Chris, no one's filming right now, correct?"

Chris nodded. "We won't constantly be filming. If you don't see a security camera or one of our staff, it's most likely you're safe. But I wouldn't take chances."

Conrad sarcastically beamed at his wife. "Do you hear that? Even more time to spend together."

Victoria stood up. "Suddenly, I've lost my appetite. I assume you're not the only one who knows how to clear out a room."

Conrad sighed and got up. "I'm sorry, Chris. Women, am I right?"

Chris waved him off, and Conrad caught up with Victoria. "Are we still on for retiring to bed early?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, knowing that she could be her true self for the rest of the night if she did. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

When they were alone in her room, Victoria went about her usual nightly routine. She slipped out of her dress, requiring Conrad's help for part of it. He was more than happy to oblige. Victoria, who had dressed in yet another silk nightgown, climbed under the covers of her bed. She felt Conrad's weight hit the bed, and his lips briefly brushed hers. "Goodnight, Victoria."

She smiled to herself. The other kisses today, they had to be done. But the one he'd just given her? That was real.

* * *

**I'm probably going to make this a multi chapter series, what do you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Victoria let out a breath as her eyes fluttered open the next morning. She sleepily blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the blinding light coming from the terrace. Victoria assumed she should probably get up, these benefits weren't going to organize themselves. She rolled over and on top of Conrad. She looked down at him, surprised. But that look quickly faded as she remembered the events of yesterday.

Underneath her, Conrad groaned and squinted up at the form hovering over him. "Victoria? What are you doing?"

She glanced over at the camera, realizing it was on. Well, now she had to make an excuse. It might seem odd if a couple in love spent so few nights together that Victoria hadn't even remembered his presence. So she made up her own little fable. "Good morning," she whispered, leaning her head down and placing a kiss on his wrinkled forehead. Conrad's eyes widened in shock, until he too recalled the documentary.

"Good morning," he replied, lifting his arms up and wrapping them around her, pulling her against his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead, breathing in the scent of her silky hair. Neither of them moved, they just lay there peacefully. And for the first time in a while, Victoria actually enjoyed his presence. If only the whole week could be like this. No fancy celebrations of how much they loved each other. Victoria's affection towards him was entirely up to her, and that's how she wanted it to stay. She knew she'd want to fight with him, and she knew she wouldn't be able too. It made her angry that these people were controlling her life.

Conrad, on the other hand, couldn't be happier. When they fought, it was usually Victoria screaming at him and slapping him across the face. Yes, he usually had caused the problem and fully deserved the consequences, but that didn't make it any less painful. Now someone was there to… ensure Victoria's love for him. And it was fun. Fun to watch her struggle not to tear his head off. Fun to kiss her on the forehead as much as he wanted. And it was especially fun, because they both knew she couldn't do anything about it. "Did you sleep well?"

Victoria didn't _want _to make small talk with her husband, but she needed too. "Mmm hmm. You?"

Conrad nodded his head. Victoria rolled onto her own side of the bed, standing up. "I'm going to go get ready, Conrad."

He stretched. "Okay. I'll see you at breakfast."

She disappeared into the bathroom, and Conrad heard the sound of running water, guessing she was in the shower. He slipped out of bed, deciding on the signature navy suit he liked for his outfit. After dressing, he ventured inside the master bathroom to wash up. Steam hit his face as soon as he walked in, and he remembered that Victoria was showering in here. Well, she'd have to deal with him. If she even noticed his presence, that is. He turned the handle on the sink, running the water over his toothbrush. His attention turned to the shower doors when they slid open and Victoria stepped out, dripping wet. "Conrad! What the heck!"

He grinned. "Hey."

Victoria grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, giving him a glare. Conrad shrugged. "What? I just needed to get ready!"

Victoria smirked as she grabbed the hairbrush. "You could've used your own bathroom."

Conrad grinned. "Now why would I do that?"

She raised her eyebrows, nudging him aside so that she could see her reflection clearly. Conrad scooted her right back. "I was using this first."

"I was in here first," Victoria insisted, pushing him against the wall and taking his spot once again.

"Actually, I was using the mirror first," Conrad objected, gently moving her over. Victoria didn't bother to be gentle, harshly pushing him up against the wall. Conrad smirked. "You just had to get that out of your system, didn't you?"

Victoria finished brushing her hair, reaching for the blow dryer. "I really did, Conrad. I _really _did."

He grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up, and set her down away from the mirror. "Just let me go first, I won't take as long!"

Victoria glared at him. "First of all, no. Second of all, don't _ever _pick me up again."

Conrad smirked as he made quick work of combing through his hair, taking advantage of the moment she was allowing him. "Why?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

Conrad turned to her. "Why can't I pick you up?"

Victoria had just expected him to obey her, not ask _questions. _"Because, Conrad, it involves physical contact."

Conrad smiled. "The more, the better, sweetheart."

Victoria huffed something inaudible at him under her breath before pushing him out of the bathroom, slamming the door in his face. Conrad sighed. He would just have to keep around the security cameras from now on.

* * *

That morning at breakfast, nearly the entire camera crew was seated at the table. Daniel and Charlotte weren't there, so when Victoria and Conrad stepped down the stairs, the only familiar face they saw was Chris. They took their seats at opposite ends of the table, as usual. Victoria didn't feel like acting in love right now, so she just settled on taking small bites of food and chewing them slowly to refrain from speaking. Conrad noticed what she was doing, and decided to spare her these few moments, speaking to Chris instead. "So, what's the agenda for today?"

The director swallowed. "Not much. For the rest of the morning, we'll just do a little filming on the inside life of the Graysons. No interview, no nothing. Just you two acting how you always do."

Victoria smiled at Conrad. "Oh, that shouldn't be a problem at all."

Conrad resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his wife's seemingly innocent comment. "Never a dull moment."

Victoria gave yet another fake smile and went back to her breakfast

* * *

There was nothing more irritating than opening RSVP's when cameras watched her every move. Conrad was alongside her, deciding to take part in this activity for once. Victoria opened yet another envelope, glancing at Conrad. "Well, it looks like the Kingsley's won't be attending."

"Well, I guess that we'll have to fill that empty seat at the table. Who do you want to invite?" Conrad asked, leaning over her.

Victoria gave a slight pause before answering. "How about Nolan Ross?"

Conrad placed his hands on her chair. "I think that would be perfect."

Victoria nodded, going back to opening and reading the responses for the upcoming banquet she was hosting. Conrad wanted to keep the conversation going, though. "So I was thinking…"

Victoria put down the paper she'd been scanning and looked up at him. "Thinking what?"

Conrad smiled down at her. "I want to take you out this afternoon. Anywhere you want, shopping, dinner, Paris?"

Victoria gave a small laugh. "How about shopping in Paris?"

Conrad nodded. "If you want, let's go right now."

Victoria smiled. "Conrad, we can't. But I wouldn't mind shopping in the Hamptons."

Conrad knew that it was a mistake to do that, he'd never been shopping with her before. Maybe it was her turn to torture him. "Then let's go. These people can wait."

Victoria stood up. "You know what? You're right. Come on."

* * *

"Are you ready yet?"

Conrad tried to make himself comfortable on the bench outside the fitting room. Victoria had taken a good fifteen dresses in with her, and she was trying on the first one now. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

The door opened, and Victoria walked out. Conrad smiled. This was the only good part of a shopping trip to Conrad. "I like that one."

Victoria turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "So do I. There's another one in the fitting room that I'm fond of also. I'll try that one too."

Conrad sighed. "We've been here for an hour and a half, Victoria. Can't we just buy that one?"

Victoria shook her head as she walked back inside the fitting room. "An hour and a half? Well, the more, the better."

Conrad rolled his eyes at her witty comment that he'd used that morning. "Just hurry up, would you?"

Victoria came out once again. "How about this?"

Conrad raised his eyebrows and stood up. "I think that one is _stunning._"

Even though he wasn't sure if they were on film or not, he couldn't help but leaning over and kissing her cheek. Victoria tensed, but didn't pull away. Conrad took that as an invitation, placing his hands on her waist and moving towards her lips. Victoria didn't allow that. She moved aside, stepping back into the fitting room. "I'm getting this one. Just let me change, and we can go."

Conrad nodded, a bit disappointed. Victoria stepped out, carrying the dress she'd decided on. "I'm ready."

Conrad smiled at her. "I'll pay."

Victoria followed him up to the register, watching as Conrad gave his credit card to the clerk. Once they finished paying, Victoria gave Conrad the dress to carry and got into the car. "Let's get home. I have to finish the RSVP's and the decoration planning."

Conrad had something else planned, though. "Okay. But when we get home, you should know what's happening. We're giving dance lessons."

Victoria blinked. "Excuse me? Dance lessons?"

Conrad nodded. "Chris thought it would be fun. And it very well might be, if you wouldn't treat me like the ground you walk on."

Victoria smiled. "Oh Conrad. You haven't worked your way up to the ground yet."

* * *

Chris found Victoria and Conrad as soon as they entered Grayson Manor. "Good, you're back. I assume that Conrad told me what you're doing?"

Victoria resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that Grayson Manor was filled with cameras. "Yes, in fact, he did."

Chris nodded. "It's a life in the Hamptons documentary. And I'd expect that you two know how to dance."

Victoria sighed. "Of course we do. When do we start?"

Chris shrugged. "Now, I guess."

Conrad and Victoria turned to the cameras. Chris stepped out with them as the crew started filming. "Here we have Conrad and Victoria Grayson, showing all of us how to properly ballroom dance."

He stepped out of the shot, motioning for them to start dancing. Conrad didn't hesitate; he placed one of his hands on her hips and the other holding her hand. They swayed like that for a few minutes, Chris calling out instructional every once in a while. Then he asked them to slow dance. Victoria wanted to object _so _badly, but she didn't. Instead, she did what was required of her.

Victoria pressed her body against Conrad's, and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his chest. Conrad harshly exhaled when she did this, he always felt awkward being so close to her. Not that he didn't enjoy it. Victoria felt him pull her a little tighter against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed in that position for a while, before Victoria pulled away. "So that's how to dance. It's very easy."

Chris nodded, moving back on set. The cameras were still focused on them, but now it was more of the behind-the-scenes shot. "Conrad, I checked the poll numbers ever since we released that photo shoot. Your numbers have risen dramatically. People loved it!"

Conrad grinned, very pleased. He put his arm around Victoria's waist. "So what are you thinking? Take it up a notch?"

Chris smiled. "One-on-one interviews, Victoria will go first. Victoria, I think that you need to show a little more… love towards Conrad. Just do the little things that don't seem like a big deal at the time."

Victoria sighed. "How do I know what to do?"

"If it's something you wouldn't normally do to Conrad, then do it. Start with that," Chris advised.

Victoria shut her eyes in anger, and let herself calm down before smiling up at Conrad, leaning up and kissing him. When she pulled back, Conrad had an embarrassing grin on his face. Victoria sighed. "Congratulations on the polls, Conrad. I do hope you win."

He just nodded. One thing was for sure. That wasn't something Victoria Grayson would've normally done.

* * *

"So how do you feel about Conrad's campaign?"

Victoria was seated across from another reporter, for yet another interview. "I hold respect for both Conrad and his opponent. I'm very happy that my husband decided to run for governor."

The reporter nodded. "Yes. I heard the poll numbers for Conrad went up drastically after that photo shoot. People admire a good love story."

Victoria smiled. "Well, ours is no easy feat."

The reporter frowned. "I thought you two were the Golden Couple. It's not easy?"

Victoria realized what she'd said. "No, it's not like that. We, we have a very good relationship."

"How would you describe Conrad?" Asked the reporter.

Victoria looked around before answering. "Funny, sweet, patient. Every day with him is a blessing, and I love him with all of my heart."

The reporter smiled. "It sounds like you two couldn't be happier together. I bet everyone out there wishes they could have the life you have with him."

"I'm happy that I do," Victoria answered.

"Ladies and gentleman, that was Victoria Grayson. Next up, we have an interview with Conrad Grayson, the doting husband to the Queen of the Hamptons."

* * *

"Tell me something about you and your wife that no one else knows."

Conrad pondered over the question before answering. "No one?"

The reporter nodded as Conrad finally gave her an answer. "Victoria may be strong on the outside, but one thing that I and she both know is that she allows herself vulnerability sometimes."

"Give us an example," the reporter pressed.

Conrad submitted to her request. "Sometimes she has nightmares. I wake up to her crying, and I just hold her. She just cries herself to sleep, and I try to be there for her."

The reporter nodded. "That's very kind. Now, as I asked your wife, I want you to describe Victoria to me."

Conrad thought for a second. "Beautiful. Kind, caring, and beautiful."

"Yes. You must be one lucky man. I heard you weren't the only one, either. That press conference revealed that Charlotte's father is actually David Clarke," the reporter reminded him.

Conrad nodded. "We've worked through those problems. That was mainly why we divorced. I realized I couldn't live without her, and we never stopped being in love."

"Yes. Thank you for sitting down with us. I can't wait to see this project when it's finished," the reporter told him, standing up. Conrad nodded and shook her hand before walking over to Victoria. "Good job," he told her, lightly kissing her on the forehead.

Victoria felt him take her hand and gently squeeze it, for motivation, she guessed. "How many of the things you said about me are actually true?" She whispered into his ear, making it look like she was just hugging him.

Conrad welcomed her embrace, and breathed into her ear, "One. I do think you're beautiful."

Victoria didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or insult, but she kissed his cheek anyways. Conrad wasn't expecting her to sell the act so well. He wondered how long it would take for her to snap. And something in him wanted that to happen. So he didn't let her pull away when she tried to. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips down to her neck, sucking harshly.

Victoria was more than a little shocked by his actions. She desperately wanted to push him away, wanted him to stop. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

Conrad squeezed her waist tighter, sliding his hands down her hips. He held her in place, removing one of his hands from her hip to her hand. He didn't care if people were watching or not. He wanted her.

Victoria realized what he was thinking when his hands went to find her zipper. She pushed him against the wall abruptly, kissing him roughly to stop his previous actions. But Conrad wasn't in the mood for games. He grabbed her arms, glancing to see if any cameras were on them. A few were, so he knew Victoria couldn't reject him.

"Let's go upstairs," Conrad growled into her ear.

"No," she answered. Conrad pressed his lips against hers before answering. "So you want to do this here, now?"

Conrad seemed fine with either option, but Victoria wasn't. She pulled away and took his hand, leading him upstairs. She watched the cameras follow them up the staircase until they were out of sight.

As soon as they were in her room, Conrad slammed her against the wall, but when he tried to push his lips on hers, she turned away. "What are you doing? Did you really think that we were going to hook up again?"

Conrad looked confused. "Did you mean that we're not...?"

Victoria shook her head. "You honestly wanted to?"

Conrad scratched his head. "No, uh, of course not. I was just giving a good show."

Victoria nodded. "You didn't have to go that far, you know. A kiss and both of us coming up here would've been enough. I'll have the marks to show for it now."

Conrad felt embarrassed. He'd made a fool out of himself. "I apologize, for that. I wouldn't want anyone to get suspicious, so, that's why."

Victoria smirked. "Yes. That's why."

"What?" He asked, although they both already knew the answer.

She leaned against the bedpost, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face. "I think there's another reason for all of this."

Conrad raised his eyebrows. "Feel free to inform me of what that would be at any time."

Victoria smiled. "I think you have some ulterior motive at hand, Conrad. Publicity stunt? You really wouldn't have gone that far for any other simple publicity stunt. Either you want this position more than you want life itself, or you're going for far more than Governor."

Conrad took a step towards her. "If you're implying that I want you by my side once again, you're correct."

Victoria cut him off. "I'm implying more than that, Conrad. You're up to something."

Conrad grinned. "What I'm up to is winning the position of Governor. That, and I want you and me to resolve the issues between us and become the happily married couple for real this time."

He kissed her cheek before walking out. Victoria allowed it, but didn't follow him out. Instead, she opted for sitting down on her bed for a moment of relaxation and peace. Why did she have to go through with this?

* * *

Conrad jogged down the stairs, straightening his suit as he stepped onto the tile floor once again. The cameras were now spread out all around the 24,000 square foot home, so he didn't have to worry about tripping over them. He checked his watch, realizing the time was already 8 pm. He didn't have much to do that night, but he figured that Victoria wouldn't appreciate him spending his free time with her, so he decided to occupy himself in his study with a drink. He made his way towards his office when the doorbell rang. Since Conrad was already there, he answered it himself.

"Hello Conrad. I see you're doing well."

His eyes widened. What was his first wife doing here?

* * *

**So… yeah. Conrad's first wife is coming back. It's going to make things a lot harder for Victoria to put up with acting nice around her husband when his former wife is there, so there's going to be a little drama in the upcoming chapters! Anyways, review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Couples Counseling

**Okay, chapter's up! Read and Review!**

* * *

"Stevie?"

Conrad held the door open as she walked through it. "What are you doing here?"

Stevie smirked. "What, I can't stop by? I saw that interview you and your…prostitute did together. It made me sick."

Conrad crossed his arms. "That prostitutehappens to be my wife."

Stevie nodded, and sarcastically replied, "I'm so sorry for you."

The sound of Victoria's voice suddenly came from the hallway. "Conrad? Who was at the door?"

Victoria walked out, expecting to find another cameraman or something of the sort. She wasn't expecting what she saw. "Stevie. Well, I can't say it's a pleasure."

"Why not? I thought this family was filled with lies anyways," Stevie replied.

Conrad bit his lip. This documentary was not going to go over well. Stevie had always hated Victoria for making Conrad leave her, and Victoria had returned the feeling very well these past years. The two woman hadn't spoke in decades. "Stevie, I assume you don't have a room elsewhere, you may use one of the guest suites here for tonight."

Victoria didn't bother trying to hide her temper, even though she knew there were cameras on her. "You're letting her stay here, Conrad? I honestly thought you were above making me live in the same _house _as her!"

Conrad placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Victoria, we have to! It'll show a bad public image for my campaign if it looks like my first marriage ended in hostility!"

Victoria glared at him. "It'll show an even worse public image if that's the same fate for your second one."

She stormed upstairs, brushing past Stevie rather harshly, causing the woman to stumble and glare at Victoria's back. Conrad sighed, knowing he'd have to do a lot to calm her down. But now, he was dealing with the problem at hand. "Stevie, there's a guest room down this hallway to the right. First door on the left."

He didn't bother escorting her; he needed to get back to Victoria. He saw her walk down the hallway, and ran up the stairs to find Victoria. "Honey, I didn't bring her here."

"Oh, you didn't? I thought it was another way to get me to explode at you, and I did in front of the cameras!" Victoria yelled.

"Calm down," Conrad told her, shutting the door. "Chris will have to go through all this footage and manually cut it out. "

"I don't care, Conrad. I'm sick of doing this," Victoria stated, rubbing her head.

Conrad decided to use a different approach to make her play nice. "Are you telling me that you give up? That Victoria Grayson, the woman who always gets what she wants, has failed?"

Victoria looked up at him. "I'm not _giving up,_ and I haven't failed."

Conrad smirked, he was getting under her skin. "Then why did you yell at me downstairs? Are you really going to stop? Well, I always knew you couldn't do it."

Victoria was angry now. "What do you mean I couldn't do it? Of course I can! Trust me, Conrad Grayson. For the rest of this week, I will be the perfect trophy wife and one half of the Hampton's golden couple."

"I don't think you have it in you," Conrad replied.

"I think you're terribly mistaken, darling," Victoria replied, kissing his cheek before walking towards her dressing room to change for bed. Conrad smiled. He still didn't think she could do it.

* * *

Victoria woke up that morning to the sound of voices quietly arguing. She realized that Conrad wasn't in bed anymore. Hmm. He'd been there when she fell asleep.

"You need to get out, this is Victoria's room," she heard Conrad say. She blinked a few times, and sat up. "Stevie? What are you doing in my room?"

Conrad and Stevie turned to look at Victoria, who threw the covers off her legs and got out of bed, walking over to where they were standing.

Stevie rolled her eyes when she saw Victoria's fancy silk nightgown. "You weren't wearing things like that when Conrad left me for you. You really did marry him for his money, didn't you?"

Victoria figured that this was a perfect opportunity to prove Conrad wrong, and insult Stevie. "I love Conrad. I'm sorry if love is a hard concept to understand for you, since it's obvious no one's ever showed any type of real affection to you, but it's when you care deeply about someone no matter if they're rich or not," she snapped.

Conrad grinned. _She really is making an effort, _he thought to himself. Maybe Stevie coming back wasn't such a bad thing after all. "Stevie, I think you should go elsewhere now. We're going to start breakfast in a while."

"Well I guess I'll see you downstairs," Stevie replied, making her way out of the room. Victoria turned to Conrad, opening her mouth to yell at him, but closing it when she remembered. This was more than just a publicity stunt. Now it was a pride issue. "Good morning," she settled for, kissing his lips lightly.

"Now it's a good morning," Conrad replied, kissing her deeply. Victoria broke it off as soon as possible, walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you at breakfast."

He nodded, making his way towards the closet they now shared to pick out an outfit.

* * *

"So who are you exactly?"

Chris stared at Stevie, waiting for a reply. They were all seated around the breakfast table, and no one was looking forward to this conversation. "I'm Conrad's first wife, although I don't know why he left me for _that_,_" _Stevie replied, disdain in her voice.

"Conrad's taste in women improved," Victoria simply stated, popping a blueberry between her red lips. "Although I see your style certainly hasn't."

Chris shot a horrified glance at Conrad, who returned it with a shrug. "Okay, well, I think you're going to have to leave while we finish filming the documentary," Chris decided.

"What are Conrad and Victoria doing that I can't?" Stevie asked.

Chris snapped his fingers. "That reminds me. Conrad, Victoria, can I talk to you two? In private?"

They nodded, standing up from the table and following him to another room. Chris shut the door. "I saw the fight you two got in last night. And Victoria, I know that you said you weren't going to slip again, but I can't trust that. So you two are going to couples counseling."

Victoria stared at him. "Couples counseling? Won't that give an even worse public image?"

Chris bit his lip. "I know. That's why we're doing it at an office in the city, and no cameras will be there. You two actually have to leave now."

Conrad smiled at Victoria. "I look forward to _every moment._"

Victoria just shook her head as she left.

* * *

"Chris tells me that you two have been having problems recently in your marriage."

Victoria and Conrad were seated on one couch, opposite the chair their therapist was sitting on. Conrad was the first to reply. "You could say that."

The therapist nodded. "My name is Lauren. I know who you two are, but to get to know you better, I'm going to ask some questions."

They nodded as she began. "Victoria, name one thing you like about your husband."

Victoria tapped her chin. "I like how he does everything he can to provide for and help his family under any circumstance."

Lauren nodded. "And one thing you don't like?"

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Only one thing? I don't like his split personality. One moment he wants us to be happily married, and the next he's screaming at me."

Lauren scribbled something down on her notepad, then looked up at Conrad. "Name one thing you like about Victoria."

Conrad nodded. "I like her appearance; the beauty on the outside makes up for the hell she puts me through on a daily basis."

Lauren didn't look a bit amused. "And one thing you don't?"

"Her willingness to love everyone but me; need I say, her unfaithfulness," Conrad answered, looking at Victoria as he spoke.

"Oh please, my affairs?" Victoria asked, turning to him. "If I recall, you haven't always been faithful."

"I've never been in love with anyone I've had an affair with," Conrad retorted. "I only do it because you're so cold to me constantly."

"Well, if you're saying you love me, then you have an odd way of showing it," Victoria objected.

Conrad smirked. "I have an odd way of showing it?"

Lauren cut them off. "Okay. That didn't go as well as I planned. Let's move on to the next exercise, shall we? This is a trust exercise."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "This should go over well."

"Stand up," Lauren ordered. They did so, facing her. "Perfect. Now, Victoria, I want you to fall backwards, and Conrad, catch her."

Victoria crossed her arms. "There's no way I'm doing this."

Conrad smirked. "Relax, Victoria, I'm going to catch you."

Victoria glared at him. "Oh really, because you've always been there for me previously?"

Lauren stepped forward. "You two have some major problems from the look of things. We're not even five minutes into the session and all you've done is fight!"

Conrad shook his head. "Well, she's been keeping it bottled up inside of her for days now."

Lauren sighed. "Victoria, please just do the exercise."

Victoria huffed something under her breath, but stood in front of Conrad. She took a deep breath, and let herself fall backwards. For a second, she thought that he was going to let her hit the ground, but then she felt his arms wrap around her and lift her back up. She brushed his arms off of her immediately. "Wow, Conrad. You actually came through."

Lauren didn't give Conrad a chance to reply. "Okay Victoria, you did excellent. Now it's your turn," she told Conrad.

He nodded, but before falling, he glanced back at Victoria. "Are you sure you're strong enough to catch me?"

She looked slightly offended. "I'm strong enough to support you."

He shrugged, and let himself sway backwards, feeling her small hands instantly press up against his back and thrust him forwards. Lauren nodded, looking pleased with her actions. "That worked well enough. We're almost finished, but I'm going to tell you what you two need to work on until our next session. Sit down."

Victoria and Conrad did as they were told, waiting to hear just how horrible they really acted towards each other. "Victoria. From what I can see, you have a few trust issues and you hold grudges."

Conrad smirked. "She described your life in a sentence."

Victoria smacked his shoulder as Lauren continued. "I want you to be more open with Conrad. Tell him your thoughts and feelings, even when it seems irrelevant. And try to forgive. It seems as if you can't move on from past crimes he's perpetrated against you, and you need too."

Victoria looked down, sadness creeping into her brown eyes once again as Conrad caught her gaze for a second. "He's done things to me that are unforgivable," she spoke, her tone soft and shy all of the sudden. Conrad knew she was mentioning David Clarke. His heart ached to realize that she still loved David, and that she'd never love him the same way. But he could try to make her.

Lauren pretended she didn't hear Victoria's comment, and moved on to Conrad's evaluation. "Conrad. It seems like you still have strong feelings towards your wife here, and you're just angry that she's not returning them, which makes you stop showing them. What I want you to work on is staying calm. No matter what Victoria does, simply act loving towards her. And even if she doesn't respond that way, stay calm."

Conrad nodded and stood up before Victoria did, offering his hand. She accepted it, and to Conrad's surprise, she didn't let go.

Victoria's emotions were on a high; after what the therapist had said, she was beginning to wonder if Conrad really did love her. And if he did, did Victoria feel the same way? She didn't want to let herself love him. She didn't want to, but she needed to. So she didn't let go of Conrad's hand as they made their way towards the exit.

Lauren watched them go, glancing at Chris, who'd just walked in. "What do you think?"

She shrugged. "There's hope. You're right; there's definitely something between them. They fight as if they're in love."

Victoria heard those words as she let the door swing shut behind her. _They fight as if they're in love. _She hoped that was true. And even though she still wasn't happy about the documentary being filmed, she didn't have as much of a problem with acting in love with Conrad.

And throughout the entire car ride home, she never let go of his hand.

* * *

**Okay, so if it isn't obvious, Stevie and Victoria HATE each other. They're going to be at each others throats for a while, and it's going to make it really hard for Victoria to deal with her and the documentary, so, yeah. Anyways, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the time it took to update! I made it a little longer just because of the wait. Read and Review!**

* * *

Victoria's eyes slowly opened to find everything still dark outside. The room was quiet, except for Conrad's wheezing. She propped herself up on one elbow and looked at the clock, then proceeded to smack Conrad's chest harshly, causing him to quickly awaken, somewhat frightened. "What!"

"Conrad, it's 3 am and you're keeping me awake! What is the matter with your breathing?" She complained, rubbing her eyes.

He sat up with a groan. "I think I have a cold or something. I'm sorry if it's bothering you."

"Could you at least try to be quiet?" Victoria asked. "I need my sleep."

Conrad lay back down next to her. "Sorry, honey," he mumbled as he pulled the sheets up.

Victoria rested her head on her pillow, and after a few minutes, when she was almost asleep, the heavy wheeze coming from Conrad started again. She groaned and hit him with her pillow, pulling the comforter up over her ears and trying to tune him out.

* * *

That morning, when Victoria and Conrad came down the stairs for breakfast, Stevie and Chris were already sitting down, talking about something. "Good morning, Conrad," Stevie stated, making sure not to mention Victoria's presence.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Good morning, Chris," Victoria retorted, sitting down next to Conrad with a smirk on her face.

"Sleep well?" Chris asked, trying to make small talk for the camera's sake.

Victoria realized they were being filmed, and she couldn't complain about Conrad keeping her up. "Wonderfully. Conrad, how was your night?" She asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice that only he could detect.

"It was great, darling," he replied, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

Victoria hid another disapproving gaze, and focused on her breakfast, popping a bite into her mouth. The entire table was silent, and Victoria could feel Stevie's burning stare on her. She silently pulled out her phone, and typed, _Will it be "bad for your campaign" if I insult your ex wife, Conrad?_

She got a reply a few seconds later. _Your jealousy will just magnify your love for me, honey. Fire away._

Victoria looked up, catching Stevie's hateful look. "Can I help you with something?"

Stevie held her gaze defiantly. "I'm just wondering why you've been so quiet."

"Oh, I've talked to Chris and Conrad plenty. I don't speak to the ones I couldn't care less for," Victoria replied.

Stevie set down her knife with a clang. "You are incredibly rude to me and I will not tolerate it any longer!"

"I'm being forced to _tolerate _your presence, so I don't think you have a right to complain!" Victoria exclaimed.

"You have to tolerate my presence?" Stevie scoffed. "Honestly Victoria, don't you think it's a little painful to be staying in the same house with the home wrecker who stole my husband?"

Victoria swallowed another bite. "From the way you're talking, it sounds like he would've stayed with you regardless. I'd reconsider my argument, because we both know that's not true."

Stevie pushed back her chair and stood up. "You know what?"

Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, Conrad restraining his wife as well. "All right, that's enough."

Chris turned to Stevie. "I think you need to leave. For good."

"I know far too much about this family to ever leave," Stevie replied, a smirk on her face. "For one fact, I know something about this interview."

Victoria knew the cameras were still filming and right now, all she really wanted to do was go over and wipe that look of Stevie's face. But then Stevie might let something slip in front of the cameras. So she couldn't do anything.

Chris cleared his throat. "What I mean is that you'd be tripping over all our cameras and things. It wouldn't be comfortable for you here."

Stevie finished chewing and stood up. "I think I'm doing perfectly fine."

She walked away, letting everyone at the table breathe a little easier. Conrad set down his fork and knife. "Well, I have to finish up some paperwork, so I'd best be going."

He kissed the top of Victoria's head as he began to walk away. "Have a good day, sweetheart."

She internally rolled her eyes, but smiled at him as he walked away.

* * *

"No, of course not. Thursday is just fine, Robert!" Victoria told the man on the other end as she arranged some flowers in a vase. "I've been dying to go there. I have heard such wonderful things about their pasta."

To Victoria, there was nothing more irritating then being recorded when talking on the phone. But, she couldn't do anything about it. "I'll meet you there. Around noon? Perfect. All right. Bye."

She removed the phone from her ear and hung it up, setting it down on the table while her nimble fingers separated the clusters of flowers into beautiful patterns. Victoria was interrupted from her work when she heard footsteps behind her. "Conrad. Finished with that paperwork?"

He nodded, opening the wine cabinet and pouring two glasses. "How was your day, Victoria?"

"Overall, it was… productive," Victoria answered, taking a drink from the glass he'd handed her. "Lucia called and invited us to the art showing she's having. It's this Saturday."

"Well, I think I can make that work," Conrad decided. "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

Victoria took another sip from the crystal glass. "My friend Robert. I haven't seen him in ages; we're going out for lunch on Thursday."

Conrad suddenly became more interested in the conversation. "Who's Robert?"

Victoria sighed. "You've met him before, Conrad. He's the one that hosted that lovely Valentine's banquet last year."

"I don't recall a Robert," Conrad huffed.

Victoria smiled. "Don't be jealous, Conrad. You're the only man I see."

It almost disgusted Conrad, because he knew those words had no truth whatsoever in them, and were simply for the cameras that were on. But he tried to wipe his disappointment away, focusing on maintaining their reputation.

Victoria set her half-empty glass down on the counter. "So how was your day? I heard you talking with an angry client."

Conrad sighed, downing another gulp of the liquid. "That was a disaster. Mr. Martell was angry because I didn't file a certain order form that, according to him, should've been in months ago. I spent all day digging through my files until I found it and faxed it to him."

"Did that appease him?" Victoria asked, refilling their glasses.

Conrad raised his eyebrows. "Appease him? I had to put up with another lecture because of how long it had taken to get it in."

"So how did you take care of that situation?" Victoria pressed, leaning against the counter.

Conrad smirked. "I tore the papers in half and threw them in his face. I told him that if he wanted those files _so _badly, badly enough to treat me like that, then he'd have to find them somewhere else."

Victoria laughed along with Conrad, enjoying these few moments where they weren't either pretending to be mushy for the camera or fighting privately. This was the real Conrad and Victoria Grayson. "What did he do then?"

Conrad sighed. "He told me that he'd be happy to. I lost that business, to say the least."

Victoria put her hand on his shoulder, softy rubbing it. "I'm sorry," she sympathized, keeping her hand where it was. And to her surprise, it didn't feel awkward or forced. It was a kind, loving gesture; one that she hadn't performed in ages. And it felt good.

Conrad noticed it too, but he didn't comment on it. After all, they were supposed to have done things such as this for years on end. "It's fine. He wasn't Grayson Global's biggest supporter, to say the least."

"Well, you won't have to put up with that much longer," Victoria reminded him. "As soon as you're elected Governor, full responsibility for the company goes to Daniel."

"He's doing wonderful at his current state," Conrad admitted. "I feel like half the business we've gotten these past years came because of him."

Victoria smiled. "What can I say? The men of my family are natural-born leaders."

Conrad grinned, and leaned in to give her a kiss. She accepted, but kept it quick. "I meant it, Conrad. You've led this family for years, and never once failed."

It wasn't often that Conrad got such kind compliments from his wife, so he cherished the few moments that he was allotted. "Thank you," he murmured, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "It's easier with such a wonderful wife to help me out."

Victoria smiled and pecked his lips quickly, knowing that the cameras would love this. It was one of the first times they'd been able to carry on a conversation without fighting or mentioning some illegal plan. "I have to go. Rebecca and I are going shopping in half an hour."

"You know, I never realize how you are able to shop so much," Conrad inquired.

"I need a new dress for the art showing, Conrad," Victoria answered. "You could come with, if you want."

Conrad smirked. "No thank you. Just tell me what color you'll be wearing and I'll find a matching tie."

She smiled. "All right. I'll see you tonight, honey."

"Have fun," Conrad called after her, giving her a quick hug before letting her go.

* * *

"I like this one, but the purple was beautiful as well," Victoria mused as her and Rebecca browsed through dresses.

Rebecca held up a blue evening gown, staring at the neckline. "Why not just buy them both?"

"I'll try them on," Victoria decided, heading towards another rack of dresses when she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry-Stevie. What are

you doing here, exactly?"

Stevie smirked, crossing her arms. "Same as you. Shopping."

Victoria shut her eyes in the disapproving sigh. "Will you excuse me?"

She tried to slide past her, but Stevie blocked her path. "You know what, I really like that dress you have," she told her. "There isn't another

one like it in the store."

She snatched it out of Victoria's hands, and gave her a taunting look. Victoria pursed her lips. She couldn't believe the nerve of this woman.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a low, quiet voice.

"You didn't _really _want it, did you? Oh, I'm sorry. Sucks to be you," Stevie contended, knowing just how much Victoria wanted to rip her head off right there in the store.

"That was mine," Victoria hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's mine now," Stevie retorted. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Victoria stood in silence, shaking, trying to control her temper. "Give it back," she ordered.

"No," Stevie replied, waiting to see just how long it would take for Victoria to snap. "I'm going to go check out."

Stevie turned on her heel, but before she could take another step, Victoria had grabbed the dress and yanked it back. "I don't think you are. At least not with my dress."

Stevie pulled on the other end, shoving Victoria backwards. Because of the 5 inch heels she was currently sporting, Victoria stumbled and fell down. Rebecca grabbed her and helped her up, staring in disbelief at Stevie. "What is the matter with her?"

Victoria got up, glaring at Stevie. "I honestly don't know."

She brought her arms down over Stevie's, causing her to lose her grip on the dress, letting it fall. Victoria grabbed it from the ground, proceeding to shove Stevie into a nearby clothes rack. "The dress would look better on me anyways," she spat, turning towards the register.

Stevie pushed the clothes off of her and jumped up, coming up behind Victoria and grabbing a fistful of long brown hair in her hand and pulling.

Victoria let out a shriek and whirled around, batting Stevie's hand away from her head. "You-"

She raked her nails down the other woman's face, leaving small trails of blood behind. Stevie clutched her cheek, feeling blood ooze between her fingers. It angered her even more. "The nerve you must have-"

The two women continued their little dispute until Victoria's friend Rebecca stepped between the duo. "Break it up. People are staring."

Victoria was still seething as she turned towards her friend. "I'm checking out. Keep that one occupied."

Stevie didn't bother going after her, she was too tired to put up more of a fight. "Victoria?"

Victoria had paid for the dress and was walking out with Rebecca when she heard her name. "Are you going to apologize?"

Stevie smirked. "As if. You can have the dress, for now. But you can't have everything."

Victoria didn't reply; walking alongside her friend as they both exited the store.

* * *

"How was shopping?" Conrad asked as Victoria came into the library, sitting beside him on the couch.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," she answered.

Conrad glanced up at the cameras, wondering if it was something that shouldn't be filmed. "Try me."

Victoria accepted the drink he poured for her and sipped it. "Apparently both your wives like the same stores."

Conrad groaned. "Stevie was there?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes she was. And ruder than ever."

Conrad didn't worry about the cameras any longer. The dispute was good for Conrad's campaign, at least that was what Chris had said. Hating his first wife made Victoria look more loving towards Conrad. So he wanted her to tell him now, in front of the cameras. "How so?"

Victoria gave a slight laugh. "I picked out a lovely dress for Lucia's art showing."

Conrad raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"Apparently Stevie had her eye on it as well. She all but ripped it from me," Victoria recalled.

"And you didn't let that go, I assume?" Conrad asked.

Victoria smiled and took another drink. "No Conrad, I did not. I took it back. A little roughly, too."

Conrad sighed. "You two got in a fight?"

"She started it," Victoria defended. "Besides, I won."

Conrad laughed along with his wife as they both took another drink, clinking the crystal glasses together. This interview really had brought them closer together. But, as Conrad knew, Victoria could slip at any second, no matter how hard she had tried to put on a false front. "I'm going to go to bed, Conrad, I'm tired," Victoria told him. "I'll see you in the morning."

Conrad jumped up to follow her. "I'll come with you."

Victoria kept in her sigh of despair; Conrad had kept her awake the previous night with his cold. She really didn't want him there. "You probably have work that needs to be finished."

Conrad followed Victoria up the stairs, reaching her bedroom. "I'm done for the night. It's just you and me now," he told her, taking her into his arms and shutting the door behind them.

Victoria's eyes flashed to the cameras, seeing that they weren't on. "Conrad, your breathing condition deeply irritates me," she glowered, batting his hands away from her. "I didn't sleep at all last night."

Conrad shrugged, taking off his tie and preparing for bed."Well, what are you going to do about it? There may not be cameras in here, but the ones in the hallway will show me going to my room, and we can't have that now, can we?"

Victoria groaned, sitting cross-legged on the bed and slipping off her shoes. "Do you have Nyquil or something? I can't take that awful sound."

Conrad raised his eyebrows. "I seem to recall you having a snoring problem during your pregnancy with Daniel."

Victoria crossed her arms haughtily as she removed her other shoe. "For the first two months, Conrad. And you weren't forced to stay in the same bed as me."

Conrad shrugged. "I loved you enough to put up with it."

Victoria didn't answer that comment; instead she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, reaching for her nightgown. Conrad noticed her silence. Whenever he made some profession of love to her that didn't have to happen, she always became quiet. Whether it be that she was shy or embarrassed, he didn't know. "Well, say something."

Victoria sighed. "I have nothing to say, Conrad."

Conrad pulled on a cotton t-shirt and leaned against the dresser. "Why not?"

Victoria slipped on the silk negligee and turned to him, angrier than before. "Why are we doing this? Don't give me that crap that it's for your campaign, because we both know that's not true. And even if it was, why go to such extent! It's obvious that our marriage is such a failure that we can't even pretend to be happily married for one week!"

"I can't pretend? Victoria, have I broke _once_? Have I broke even _one _time? No, I haven't. But you, on the contrary, have," Conrad argued.

"Conrad, I'm honestly not in the mood for arguing," Victoria sighed, sitting down on the bed. "We're going to need our energy to keep up this act tomorrow."

"Which act? Your act of indignation?" Conrad asked. "Because you haven't been playing the perfect wife, you know."

"What would be the perfect wife, Conrad?" Victoria asked angrily.

"One who loves me for real," he snapped back.

Victoria once again changed the subject. "I'm too tired to fight, Conrad. Let's just try to get through these next few days without ripping each other's heads off, alright?"

She slipped under the plush comforter and rolled over on her side. "I'll see you in the morning," she mumbled, burying her face in her pillow.

Conrad was still angry with her, but he knew she was right. Fighting wouldn't get them anywhere, although he still wasn't ready to stop their year-long argument. "You know what? Maybe I will sleep in my room after all."

Victoria smirked. "Be my guest, Conrad."

She lay back on her pillow and watched him head towards the door, grabbing the handle only to let it go and retrace his steps, climbing into his side of the bed. Victoria rolled her eyes. "Looks like I'll get another sleepless night. What changed your mind? The cameras?"

Conrad sighed and looked over at her. "If I only get you for one week, I want you for all of it."

With that, he rolled over towards the wall, shutting his eyes and pulling the blanket up over him. Victoria lay back down next to him, facing the opposite direction. To be honest, she felt a little guilty about what he had just said. Did he really want her again? If he did, then she was breaking his heart with this little show they were putting on. But why should she care? It wasn't the time to bring feelings into this mess they called a life. As Victoria drifted off to sleep, she mentally crossed off the fourth day in her mind. _Three days left._ Three days to figure out if their relationship really meant anything anymore.

* * *

**A couple of you wanted to see a Victoria/Stevie fight, and I thought that would be fun to write, so there it was! Stevie isn't out of the picture just yet. And if you haven't figured it out, I'm writing a chapter for each of the seven days in the documentary, and the eighth chapter I put out will be of them actually getting to watch the video, which might have a… different-than-expected ending. So, I have about 4 chapters left on this story! I'll try to be more consistent on updates! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, who saw the new Revenge promo? Because I didn't. I heard, though, that Lydia and Victoria get in a fight? What? Well, we're all hoping… okay, so, yeah. Here's the new update!**

* * *

That morning started out like all the other ones that week. Victoria sat up in bed, stretching sleepily. Conrad had managed to keep his breathing under control last night, and she felt more rested than before. And glancing at the clock, she realized why. _Lucia's art showing is today! I overslept!_

Wasting no time, Victoria put her hand on Conrad's shoulder and shook it gently, realizing the cameras were on. "Wake up, honey," she spoke in a soothing voice.

Conrad let out a soft groan and opened his eyes to see Victoria smiling down at him. He gave her a foolish grin in return, before realizing that the cameras were on and that she wasn't having a change of heart. "Good morning," he sleepily replied, trying to pull her down on top of him.

She gently declined. "Conrad, we have Lucia's art showing in two hours! We don't have time to dawdle around in bed." There. That sounded like a reasonable explanation for the cameras.

"Two hours? Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Conrad exclaimed, groaning as he stood up.

"I overslept, Conrad. No one set the alarm last night," she informed him as she got out of bed, heading towards her closet. "Wear a purple tie."

Conrad grinned. "Why, so I can match the dress you shed blood for?"

Victoria nodded, smiling. "Let's hope it was worth the fight."

Conrad rummaged through his drawers, looking for something to match his wife's expectations. "I don't have a purple tie."

Victoria leaned over his shoulder. "That one. The purple and gray one, with your gray suit."

Conrad grabbed the one Victoria had approved of, and pulled his suit out of the closet. "Still picking out my clothes for me, hmm?"

She smiled at him, and glanced up at the cameras. They were off, presumably to give them time to change. "Only if you need help."

She turned her back on him, slipping on the dress she'd purchased. It was a rich purple color, hitting about an inch above the knee. The  
neckline was one of her favorite things about the dress. It was lined with black lace, matching the lace detailing on the sides. Slipping on a pair of black Louboutins to complete the look, Victoria turned around to face Conrad once again. "So do you think it was worth it?"

He was already dressed, but still fiddling with his tie in the mirror before he spun around, smiling at the sight before him. "Every broken nail, Victoria."

Conrad took a step towards her, glancing at the cameras and noting they'd switched back on. Perfect. He placed his hands on her waist, almost feeling her skin through the lace. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He pressed his lips on her cheek softly, lingering for a second. She'd just put on perfume, and he could smell the traces of roses on her skin.

He felt Victoria's hand touch his chest, almost as in a warning gesture. He reluctantly pulled away.

Victoria's hands found their way to his tie, wrapping her nimble fingers around it. "All these years, Conrad, and you still need help?"

"I just prefer it when you help me," he answered as she expertly knotted his tie. "There. All finished. Now, we'd best be leaving," she told him.

"We're eating breakfast first," he insisted. "We don't have to leave for another hour."

Victoria nodded. "I'll see you downstairs; I have to do my hair and makeup."

"Okay. But I think you look fine just like this," he informed her, liking the moments he could pour out compliments and she just smiled and laughed.

Victoria smirked, rolling her eyes. "You know just what to say, don't you?"

He grinned, and laughed as he left her room.

* * *

Conrad felt Victoria link her arms through his, letting him escort her through the open doors. Lucia had a house that could rival Grayson  
Manor, though it still was a bit smaller. And now, room was filled with art pieces, most of which Victoria had already seen. Art was one of many things she was well-cultured in, thanks to Dominik. "She threw a lovely party," Victoria mused. "Must've put a lot of work into it. I wonder who Lucia's planner is."

Conrad smiled at his wife. "Why, are you planning on stealing her away for yourself?"

Victoria shook her head. "This still doesn't measure up to one of our banquets."

"You've always had a talent at ordering people around," Conrad teased as he saw a woman walk towards them. "Victoria, how lovely to see you again!"

Victoria removed her arm from Conrad's to hug her friend. "Lucia, this looks wonderful!"

Lucia smiled gratefully. "It took a lot of work. Conrad, how are you? I trust your campaign is doing well."

He nodded, shaking her hand. "Wonderful, as of late. Busy, though."

Lucia nodded with a sigh. "Life catches up with us so quickly these days, it's a miracle I was able to put this together. And speaking of busy  
schedules, I heard yours is filled all week! I saw the article about the documentary you two are doing."

Victoria nodded, slipping her arm through Conrad's once again. "It's going marvelously. I can't wait to see the results! His poll numbers have been rising ever since the sneak peek interview and photo shoot."

"I saw the pictures, they were simply _perfect_," Lucia gushed. "My husband filed for divorce about a month ago. And unlike you two, I don't think he's going to remarry me again."

Victoria smiled up at Conrad, knowing the cameras were loving this. "It's not often we get a second chance at love. But I assume it was fate."

Conrad smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know it was, darling."

Lucia clasped her hands together and smiled. "You two really _are _the Hampton's Golden Couple! Having been through all of this and yet still  
married? You're lucky to have each other."

Victoria gave an appreciative smile as Lucia continued. "Well, I must get back to greeting guests. Have a good time, Victoria!"

"Of course," Victoria answered as her friend walked away towards another couple. Victoria glanced up at Conrad, and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Even she bought it. And you said I wasn't the perfect wife."

"I said you weren't acting like the perfect wife," Conrad breathed. "Contrary to what you think, I want us to continue being happily married, even after this is over."

"Keep on wishing," Victoria replied. "We've gone through far too much together to ever leave the other, but I don't think we'll ever be happily married."

Her words hurt Conrad more than he could've imagined. He had thought she was beginning to love him again. Apparently, she wasn't. "I'm going to go get a drink," he muttered, breaking free from her and walking off towards the bar. Victoria's brow furrowed in concern. Did this mean that much to him? Did she mean that much to him? Sighing in defeat, she brushed a strand of hair out of her face and went after him, standing alongside him as he took a swig of scotch. "Conrad, don't do this. Not here."

"Then where, Victoria? I don't care if there are cameras. This is a disaster anyways," he told her, slamming the empty glass on the counter for a refill. "Make it a double."

Victoria stopped the bartender. "Don't."

She turned back to Conrad. "Alcohol is the thing you need least right now."

She glanced down at the floor for a moment, and then hesitantly met his eyes. "Let's dance instead."

Conrad gave a halfhearted smile. "Won't that be too much to ask from my _perfect wife,_" he asked sarcastically.

Victoria placed her hand over his. "I'm not doing this for the cameras, Conrad."

Those simple words were what Conrad had wanted to hear ever since they'd started that documentary. That she wasn't acting the entire time. That for one, at least _one _moment out of this week, she was genuine in her feelings and actions. So he gladly accepted, pulling her onto the dance floor and placing his hand around her waist.

Victoria took his empty hand in hers, and they familiarized themselves with the music, swaying to the soft beat. A somewhat drunk man bumped into the dancing couple, and his eyes leered on Victoria for a second before stumbling off. This caused Conrad to pull her a little closer to him, in a protective manner. Victoria smiled. "Everything all right, Conrad?"

One of his more redeeming qualities was that Conrad was able to lighten the mood, even when he had been angry just a minute ago. "I believe that was entirely your fault."

Victoria smirked, twirling away from him and then back into his grasp. "This dress has earned its way, I suppose."

Conrad grinned. "I don't think it's just the dress, Victoria."

"Speaking of my dress."

Stevie sauntered up to the couple, and Victoria made a point to exaggerate the look of disgust on her face. "I believe I'm in full ownership."

Stevie dismissed Victoria's comment with an airy wave, knowing just how to anger the matriarch. "Mind if I cut in?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Victoria answered, shooting Stevie a smirk as she resumed dancing with Conrad.

Stevie rolled her eyes, and an evil plan of her own popped into her mind. "Excuse me," she told Victoria, acting as if she was trying to move past her, when she pretended to stumble and spilled her drink all over the front of Victoria's dress.

"You did that on purpose!" Victoria exclaimed, stepping away from Conrad and looking down at the stain.

"I would never do something like that, Victoria!" Stevie gasped in overexaggerated shock, secretly happy with herself.

"Victoria, let's go get you cleaned up," Conrad decided, taking her hand in his and shooting a glare in Stevie's direction. Victoria bit her tongue, holding in all the insults she wanted to let fly at his ex-wife. "Conrad, I can't put up with her any longer," she furiously complained as he dabbed at her stomach with a wet cloth.

"It doesn't look like you tried in the first place," Conrad reminded her. "She had a few scratches on her face, and I'm guessing they're from you."

"She deserved them," Victoria retorted, handing Conrad a dry rag. "I absolutely cannot stand that woman!"

"We have to, Victoria," Conrad informed her. "For our public image."

Victoria batted his hand away from her waist and finished drying the stain herself. "There are certain lengths a woman will go to for appearances," she hissed, storming off.

Conrad sighed. This week was not going to be easy. He couldn't make Stevie leave or she'd reveal the truth between him and Victoria. But if Stevie didn't leave, he was afraid she'd drive Victoria to the edge and beyond.

Victoria made her way over to the bar she'd previously found Conrad at when he was angry, and sighed. The bartender noticed her immediately; he looked like the man who'd bumped into her on the dance floor. "What can I get for you?"

Victoria rubbed her head. "Something strong."

He pulled a few bottles out from under the counter and mixed something together, handing her the results. "Try this."

Victoria gratefully accepted it, taking a rather large gulp. "Thank you."

She set the glass on the counter once again, indicating for a refill.

He leaned forward on the counter. "You sure you want more? I mean…"

Victoria realized he was motioning to the stain on her dress. "That wasn't my fault."

"Whose was it?" He asked, filling the glass again.

Victoria sighed and took another sip. "My husband's ex-wife."

* * *

"And then she had… had the nerve to throw her drink all over me, right in front of everyone!" Victoria slurred, taking yet another drink as the man, James, intently listened. "That is some nerve," he agreed. "How do you handle her all the time? Stevie sounds awful."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't believe it."

The two were interrupted by Conrad, who had just broken free from a group of fellow businessmen. "Victoria, we need to talk."

"About what? I'm fine here," Victoria replied. "Leave me alone."

"No," he insisted. "I'm not going to let you sit and hook up with some guy when you're drunk. I called Lauren and made us another appointment."

Victoria stood up. "Conrad, I don't want to do couples therapy! I don't even want to do this documentary!"

She brushed past him, Conrad thankful that the camera crew had decided to leave and that her rebellion wouldn't be recorded. "Victoria, stop."

"No!" She screamed, yanking her wrist away from him. "I'm tired of all this pretending! I can't do it anymore!"

By now, people were staring. Conrad cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Let's go," he told her in a low voice. "We don't have to go to Lauren's office, we can just go home."

She crossed her arms defiantly, and Conrad realized he'd have to return to the only method that had worked in the past. "I was right," he gloated. "You couldn't do it."

He began to walk away, knowing she'd be right behind him. And she was. "What do you mean?"

Conrad opened the door for her as they approached their car. "You broke. You said you wouldn't, that you could do it. And like I said before, the Victoria I know

wouldn't give up. Yet you did. Are you saying that this is too hard for you? That… _I'm _too hard for you?"

Once again, Victoria's pride clouded her sense of reason. "What I'm saying, Conrad, is that I was a little drunk. I'm not any longer, and I'm sure that I can handle anything."

He opened the door to the car, sliding into the backseat with her and signaling their driver to take them home. "If you're sure."

He slung his arm around her shoulders, and got the desired reaction when her body stiffened to his touch. Just to push her a little farther, he cupped her cheek with one hand and pressed his lips to hers. Victoria's lips bit down around his, but Conrad liked the rough side of her. It was one he saw often. He pushed his arms down around her, and forced her back onto the seat, hovering over her. "What are you doing?" She asked in shock, pushing him off of her.

"I thought you were going to try harder," Conrad teased, getting off of her.

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "In the back of your car? Honestly, Conrad. Do you think I have no self respect?"

He sighed. "This isn't over," Conrad told her, pressing his lips to her cheek and scooting his hands down her back until she let out a gasp. "Conrad…"

Victoria's lips pursed tightly together, as she grabbed his wrist, pushing him away. "Stop."

He grinned, and kept his hands to himself. But he wasn't finished with her yet.

* * *

When Conrad and Victoria decided to turn in for the night, she immediately laid down onto the bed with a sigh. "What's wrong?" Conrad asked, sitting next to her.

Victoria knew the cameras were on, and that she couldn't complain about anything. "I'm just tired. I should probably get out of this dress, though. It still has a small stain on it."

Conrad shrugged. "I didn't notice anything. But if you really want to get out of that dress…"

He leaned over her and pinned her wrists to the bed, smashing his lips against hers once again. Conrad knew she would try to reject him, but he was sick of that. This was the third time he'd tried such an action during this week, and he knew she couldn't reject him yet… at least, not until the cameras shut off. And, as he felt her hands push against his chest, he guessed she knew they'd turned off. "Stop, Conrad. We aren't doing this."

But unlike the other times, Conrad didn't stop. "Victoria, you're my wife. Shouldn't you be living up to the fullest extent? Unless, like you said before, it's too hard for you…"

Suddenly Victoria flipped him over, and straddled his hips with her legs, grinding into him and making him let out a moan. "Is this _hard_ enough, Conrad?"

She bounced up and down on him, smiling at the look of pleasure that conquered his face. He reached up and found her zipper, yanking down harshly and pulling it off of her shoulders. He flipped her over, and slid it down her hips until the dress was completely discarded on the floor. Victoria allotted him a small time to stare at her before rolling over and gaining dominance once again. "Like what you see?" She teased, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it across the room.

"I love it," he replied, fingers fumbling with her bra clasp. She grabbed his hands and pushed them to the bed. "Someone's eager."

"Victoria, please," he begged, pushing his hands against hers. "I want it off."

"Then take what you want," she told him, smirking. That was enough for Conrad. He wanted to be the dominant one, not Victoria. He slammed her against the bed roughly, ripping off her bra. Victoria tried to protest, to flip him over, but he was stronger, and yanked off her underwear. "Conrad, I want to be on top."

He laughed at how childish she sounded. "I don't think so."

He slid off his pants, with some help from Victoria, who took the opportunity to push him back on the bed once again. "Now who's wrong?"

She wrapped her legs around his hips; the only thing stopping him from being inside of her was his thin underwear. "Victoria, I want you. Now," he growled, running his hands up and down her body, and trying to push her down onto the bed. She didn't let him. "Patience," she commanded, sliding his underwear down his legs.

Conrad groaned as she discarded the last piece of clothing between them, and stopped her. "I want you."

Victoria saw a gleam in his eye as he told her that. "You want me?"

He nodded. Victoria smiled. "All right. Take me."

That was all Conrad needed to hear. He pushed her against the bed, positioning himself between her legs. Conrad glanced up at her, checking to see if she was ready. Victoria nodded encouragingly, throwing her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. She let out a gasp at the feeling of being one again with him, he hadn't been inside of her for years. "Keep going," she begged as he started to move. As he began to thrust in and out of her, he reached up and palmed one of her breasts, capturing the moan she let out with his lips. Victoria laced her hands around his neck, kissing him roughly as her legs began to shake. Conrad knew that she was close, so when she began to tighten around him, he stopped all movement.

Victoria's eyes opened in shock. "Conrad, what are you doing?"

His eyes sparkled. "Beg for it," he ordered.

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "What? Never."

He shrugged, and began to move in and out of her again. And sure enough, as soon as she was on the edge, he stopped for a second time.

Victoria bit her lip. "This is torture."

Conrad smirked. "You know what you have to do. Beg."

Victoria sighed. "Please," she whispered. He began to slowly move again, not nearing his pace before. "Louder," he commanded.

"Please," Victoria begged, voice rising as he quickened his pace.

"Say my name," he ordered, moving faster than before.

"Conrad," she whimpered, hanging onto his shoulders desperately as she neared her release once again. "Conrad, please!"

Victoria screamed as she felt herself tighten around him.

"Conrad!" She screamed, finally letting go. Conrad moved in and out of her, at a pace so fast that neither one of them could comprehend anything but pure ecstasy. "Conrad," she moaned as he came, helping her down from her high. The couple lay there for a moment, breathing heavily.

Conrad slid himself out of her, and grinned down at her. "I guess I proved you wrong."

"How so?" She asked, sitting up.

"I made you beg for it," He told her.

"Oh, so we're talking about begging now? All right, well I'm not going to sleep with you again unless you _beg,_" she informed him.

He smirked. "We'll see about that."

Victoria raised her eyebrows as she recovered her lingerie from the floor. "Conrad, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about what just happened. That, that was… I don't know what it was. But it's not going to happen again."

Conrad stared at her in disbelief. "Victoria, are you saying that was just an act?"

"I'm saying that it was a one-night stand," Victoria replied. "This was just relieving tension, Conrad."

He sighed. "Of course it was."

Conrad pulled his pajamas on, slipping underneath the sheets. "Goodnight, Victoria."

She pulled on her nightgown. "Goodnight, Conrad."

She climbed in bed next to him, feeling that she had done the wrong thing. Leading him on, and breaking his heart. So, in a special gesture, she rolled over and placed her head on his chest.

Conrad placed his hand on her head, stroking her hair. At least they had that one night.

* * *

**Okay… so…. Yeah. Victoria's getting REALLY sick of Stevie. And the documentary. And, at some points, Conrad. They have two days left, guys! And then… the big finale! Which, by the way, isn't going to be what most of you probably expected. Happy New Years, revengers! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY updated this! Thanks for all the support, please read and review!**

* * *

_She took his hand, pressing it to her lips gently. Conrad smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. They lay next to each other, pressed close even though the bed was huge. Conrad kissed her gently, then pulled back. "I love you, Victoria." _

_She smiled as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Victoria. Victoria."_

_She crinkled her forehead, confused. "What?"_

"Victoria!"

She opened her eyes, blinking until her vision became clear. "What!

He shot a look at her, reminding her that they were on camera and she needed to watch her tone. "Good morning, darling."

Victoria forced a smile up at him. "What time is it?"

She sat up to look, but he pinned her wrists to the bed, grinning mischievously. "We don't have anywhere to be."

He was driving her crazy. "Conrad, we have to get ready," she told him, smiling through gritted teeth.

He leaned down, pressing a hot kiss to her neck. "Like I said, we don't have anywhere to be."

Victoria squirmed under his scratchy chin, wanting to give in, but not allotting herself to give him the pleasure. She settled for grabbing the back of his head, and pulling his face up to meet hers, placing a soft and sensuous kiss to his waiting lips. After a minute, she pulled away with a sigh. "Mmm... Conrad, we really do need to get dressed."

He knew that he shouldn't push her that far, so he miserably complied, offering his arm to her. She accepted, and stood up. "Did Chris need us to do anything today?"

He bit his lip, trying to remember as he pulled out his clothes. "Probably. You'll have to ask him at breakfast. Why, do you already have plans?"

"We already have plans," she replied, finding a dress and laying it on the bed.

"What plans?" He asked, rifling through his socks drawer.

"You're taking me to the opera," Victoria informed him, browsing through her shoes for her favorite pair of Jimmy Choos.

Conrad suppressed a groan. It was her turn to torture him. "The opera? I actually made reservations at that French restaurant you like so much."

She shook her head as she pulled on the dress she'd chosen. "We can go there afterwards."

Conrad sighed. "The times are probably the same."

"We're going to the opera, Conrad," Victoria managed to say with a smile. "We can go to the restaurant _after_."

"Actually, you're not doing either," Chris interrupted, walking in. "Unless we can fit it in. It's the second-to-last day of filming, so we're going to do some interviews. Oh, sorry," he added at seeing Victoria's half-unzipped dress. "Come downstairs ASAP."

Victoria nodded, drawing her arms over her chest in an attempt to stay modest. He shut the door, leaving Victoria to glower at her husband, knowing the cameras wouldn't film them changing. "If I have to go through with this PR stunt, you have to take me to the opera!"

"I nearly fell asleep last time I went, Victoria!" Conrad complained.

"Well that's your problem," Victoria huffed, putting on the last touches to her makeup. "These interviews he's going to make us do should contemplate for the pain it causes you, all right?"

"Fine. But if you're not good during the interviews, you make it up to me tonight," he threatened.

"I think preventing myself from ripping your hair out makes up for the opera," Victoria snapped, running a hairbrush through her silly dark hair.

"I don't think you should be the judge of that," Conrad retorted, offering his arm to Victoria. She slipped on her Jimmy Choos and accepted, allowing him to escort her down the stairs.

As Victoria had presumed, Stevie was already downstairs with Chris. They were leaning over his iPad, scrolling through something."Good morning," Victoria called as she took her seat at the end of the table.

"Victoria," Chris stated cheerfully as Stevie coldly smiled at the brunette. "Did you happen to get the stain out of that dress, Victoria?"

Victoria slowly blinked, conserving what little patience she had left. "I did. Not that it's any of your concern, seeing as you were the one who caused it in the first place."

Stevie made a clicking sound with her mouth. "Ooh, watch your tone there, Victoria. I think you of all people shouldn't judge other's rash decisions."

Victoria popped a grape into her mouth. "What are you implying, Stevie?"

Stevie shrugged, her blonde hair swirling. "I'm not implying anything."

Victoria didn't reply; and the table was overcome with silence. She was the only one who caught the next comment. "At least I knew Conrad hated the opera," Stevie breathed, challenging Victoria with her eyes.

Victoria ignored her, and focused on the plate in front of her, deciding to change the subject. "Chris, what exactly do you have planned for us today?"

The director cleared his throat. "Well, as I previously stated, we're going to do some interviews, maybe a few more photo shoots. Just things like that."

Conrad smiled at Victoria. "Well, that sounds wonderful. Shall we get started?"

Chris nodded. "I'll call the camera crew over here, and we'll start with the photo shoot."

Victoria stood up, Conrad doing the same. She joined his side by the camera crew, waiting patiently as the makeup artists brushed powder on her face and combed through Conrad's hair. "Well, we should be finished soon. We have tickets for the opera at 5."

"And dinner afterwards at 6," Conrad replied, putting his arm around Victoria when the camera flashed for a behind-the-scenes picture.

"It's two hours long, Conrad," Victoria reminded him, smiling brightly and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"That's a shame," he replied, straightening his suit jacket as him and Victoria were given directions on what to do. Chris, as usual, was in charge. "Okay, first, come stand in front of the garden window, it gives a great background."

They walked over, positioning themselves in front of the huge window that led to the conservatory. Conrad naturally slid his arm around Victoria's waist, and she resumed her public appearance, smiling widely as he held her. A few shots were snapped, but they both had become experts at not blinking when the lights flashed.

Someone called out for them to change positions, and Victoria took Conrad's hand in hers, placing her free hand on her hip. Conrad beamed at the camera, squeezing his wife's hand reassuringly. It was a kind gesture, one that didn't drive Victoria crazy. A few more flashes and Chris was directing them once again. "We're going to take a lot of shots, a few I'll tell you what to do, the others, just pose naturally. For this one, just get close. Smile, look happy, make the readers feel like they are standing there with you."

As the camera was positioned again, Conrad slipped his arms around Victoria's waist, holding her against her chest. Surprisingly, she threw her arms around his neck, tossing her head backwards and smiling happily, while Conrad tried to mask his shock with a grin. From anyone else's point of view, it would seem like Victoria was truly enjoying herself. And a part of her was.

A few more poses and Conrad convinced himself that Victoria was drunk. Or on medication… maybe just overtired? What was going on with her? She was acting so… willing. "Victoria," he whispered into her ear, "are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Conrad," she answered quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know, you're acting happy?" He teased, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I apologize for doing what you signed me up for," she sarcastically breathed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, that's it for now," Chris told them, and the Graysons pulled back from each other. "You two are going on for interviews in a minute. Just sit there while the cameras get positioned."

Victoria nodded, following Conrad to the couch. She sat down next to him, crossing her legs primly. Conrad leaned back and put his arm around her, waiting for the reporter to sit down. "I must say, you've been giving quite a performance today," he complimented her. "Couldn't have something to do with last night's events, could it?"

Victoria had hoped this matter wouldn't come to question. "I told you how I felt about that, Conrad. Let's not discuss it any longer."

"I want to," he nagged. "That was the first time we've been together in years and you're telling me to forget about it?"

"Yes," She hissed in a low voice. "It was a one-timething, just to relieve your _constant_ ache_."_

Conrad was about to reply when the reporter sat down, interrupting the little argument between the two. "Okay, and, we're on."

Victoria resumed her plastered smile while Conrad slipped his arm around her shoulders. The reporter started with the camera facing her. "We're here with Conrad and Victoria Grayson, for the last part of the sneak-peek into the Grayson's life. Conrad, give us some details about the poll numbers for your campaign?"

He nodded, smiling. "Of course. The numbers have risen dramaticallyever since we released that first interview, so I can only give credit to my beloved wife and beautiful children."

Victoria smiled into the camera, internally rolling her eyes. He knew just what to say, didn't he?

The reporter decided to "Victoria, your thoughts on Conrad's political goals?"

"Well, I couldn't be happier that Conrad is prevailing in his journey to Governor, and I do hope that he continues to succeed in his rise to power," Victoria lied, glancing over at Conrad with a beam.

"You know, I'm surprised at how supportive you are. Most wives wouldn't want to leave this home!" The reporter exclaimed, waiting for Victoria's response.

"Well, no one would want to leave this home," Victoria admitted. "But whatever Conrad wants to do is probably the best for the family, and I've learned to trust his judgment. Besides, what woman wouldn't love the governor's mansion?"

The two ladies laughed. "Well, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to it! Conrad, are you going to sell the manor if you win?"

He chuckled. "Oh, definitely not. Victoria would murder me if I put it up on the market!"

Victoria laughed, moving a little closer into his embrace. "I certainly would," she told the reporter, shooting a warning glance at Conrad. She was serious.

He caught her look, but proceeded to blow it off. He was the master of the household, after all.

"So how long were you two divorced before you remarried?" The reporter inquired, patiently waiting for Conrad's response.

He sat in silence for a moment, thinking. "Well, our separation wasn't finalized for a while, and after it was, I couldn't get Victoria out of my mind. So when I asked her to marry me, the happiest moment in my life was when she said yes."

"Wouldn't it be her accepting for the first time?" The reporter asked.

Conrad looked over at Victoria, his ice blue eyes burying themselves in her deep brown ones. "No. Because after losing her…"

His voice slightly cracked, but he continued. "I realized how much she meant to me."

Victoria fiddled with her thumb quietly, the words sinking into her. He really did love her; it wasn't just pretend. And what was she doing for him in return? She settled for reaching up and kissing him, not sure if it was out of love or guilt. "Are you lying?" She softly whispered in his ear as they embraced.

"I don't know," he answered quietly, pulling her against him. "Do you want me to be?"

She didn't reply to that; instead, she turned back to the reporter, who was smiling. "Okay, I think that'll be it for now. Thank you."

Victoria nodded, smiling. "It's been a pleasure."

She slipped her arm through his, placing the other on his shoulder. "What was that, Conrad?"

"I honestly don't know," he told her. "Apparently last night was nothing, so I guess this is worthless as well."

She snorted. "Well then, have it your way."

Victoria turned on her heel to walk away, but Conrad grabbed her arm. "Victoria, wait. Why are you angry?"

"Because you just confuse me, Conrad!" She exclaimed. "One minute you want me again, and the next you're lying about us?"

"That's exactly why I have to lie, because _you _refuse to let there be an 'us'!" He argued, pulling her closer towards him.

She batted his arm away, apathetic to the impact it would have on their public image. "Just leave me alone, please? Is that too hard?"

Conrad knew that the only way he could really irritate her was the opportunity they'd had for the past 5 days. "No, my dear, I cannot. In fact, I think you should stay right here. Look; Stevie's back. Let's go say hello!"

She shot him a look of complete and utter contempt, not even bothering to mask the glare. "You are the most despicable monster on earth," she hissed as he moved his arm around her.

"Well, it takes one to know one," he responded, walking over to the blonde. "Stevie. Where were you?"

"Not here," she replied angrily. "Director Boy kicked me out, something about how I "bring out the worst" in Victoria. I've always valued that ability," she added, smirking at the brunette.

Victoria was not in the mood. "Stevie, always a pleasure. Funny, I didn't think you had any skills or abilities at all!"

Stevie rolled her eyes. "I apologize for making you feel bad, Victoria," She teased, faking a pout. "Are you frustrated? Oh, no. Looks like pretty little rich wife can't have it all."

Conrad felt Victoria tense, and he gripped her waist tightly, almost to restrain her from attacking the woman a second time. "Don't," he advised. "She's not worth it."

Victoria ripped his arm from her waist. "I'm sick of this, Conrad! I swear, if you make me do one more thing for your _campaign, _ I will go insane. I refuse to do this any longer, and if you so much as _think _about asking me to do another photo shoot, or interview, I'll explode."

"Victoria? We're going to do another photo shoot."

* * *

"You know, you really didn't have to do that," Conrad reminded her. "That vase was one of our best; and Chris barely dodged it. You're lucky they didn't get it on video."

"I know," she sighed, nuzzling her head between her arms. "Just… rub."

He moved his hands over her bare back once more, massaging the exposed skin. What better ways to loosen her up than a back rub, right?

"I can't even remember the last time you did this for me," Victoria mumbled. "You must really want the position."

"As governor or as your husband," he teased, massaging her shoulders. She let out a moan, relaxing her muscles. "Thank you," she murmured, feeling his palms knead out her aching muscles.

"Of course," He replied, moving his hands a little further down her sides. "Conrad," she groaned, swatting his hand back to its regular position on her back. "We're not doing it; you're just giving me a back massage."

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing her back gently. Victoria sighed and rested her head on her hands for a moment, letting the situation sink into her. "Why are we still doing this, Conrad?"

"What do you mean?" Conrad asked, applying some lotion onto his hands and rubbing it in.

She shifted her head to look at him. "I mean this life. How…. It would be _so _easy to walk away from each other, and we've done it before! Look at us. We fight _constantly, _barely a day can go by without me flying off the hook and throwing something because of something _you _did, and couples therapy didn't even help? It's pointless."

Conrad didn't bother getting angry with her; she was actually wondering, he could tell. "I don't think it's pointless, Victoria. Not every marriage is perfect, look at our friends! Half are divorced and the other half are unaware they're being cheated on."

"Much like us," Victoria murmured.

"No, I always knew you were having an affair," Conrad stated in a clipped tone.

Victoria sensed the mood change. "Why do you always blame me for these things? I've only slept with two men during the course of our marriage, and as horrible as it sounds, with your pied-a-Terre I'm sure you've had more nights than I have."

Conrad paused. "Two? I thought it was only David Clarke."

Victoria's breath hitched. Had he not known about Jason Prosser and Stone Haven? "Well, I'm sure you remember Dominik."

"We were divorced," Conrad pointed out.

"My mistake," Victoria answered, standing up. "We should get to bed."

He watched her pull on the nightgown, climbing into the soft bed next to her. "You're not telling me something."

"I'm not keeping anything from you," Victoria declared, nestling further within the sheets.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Conrad broke it. "Who was he?"

Victoria didn't feel like fighting anymore. "Jason Prosser."

Conrad sat up in bed. "Victoria, he's my competition! You know how much I hate the man!"

"I did it for Daniel," she reasoned. "I needed Jason to acquire Stone Haven instead of Daniel, so I merely gave him an incentive."

He sighed, lying back down. "I never knew about that."

"Because I didn't want you to," Victoria reminded him.

"Thank you for being honest with me," he remarked in a downcast tone. "Good night."

She rolled over to face him. "I'm sorry, Conrad."

He smiled at her. "You had to, for Daniel. It's all right."

"Good night," she ended, hesitating quickly before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Conrad smiled. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

* * *

**6****th**** Chapter done! Yay! The last chapter/day of the documentary will be out soon, and then I'll post the ending chapter. Hopefully you guys will like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter of the documentary! The next chap will be the viewing! Hope you guys enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

Victoria's eyes shot open immediately when the small knocking on her bedroom door interrupted her sleep. "Mrs. Grayson? Chris wants you and Mr. Grayson to get up now."

Victoria rolled over to face the young maid. "I'm awake, Martha. Please go downstairs and prepare breakfast."

Martha nodded her head, quietly shutting the door behind her. Victoria rolled over to her husband, who was still heavily sleeping next to her. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took, and a sigh escaped his lips. Victoria smiled. She hoped he wouldn't act like he had during the interviews; this was the last day of this awful documentary and she wasn't going to let Conrad win. She had developed a small competition with him over who would drop character first, and he'd driven her over the edge last night. The back massage _was _lovely though…

* * *

Chris walked into the powder room at Grayson Manor, pulling out his cell phone. He glanced around cautiously, then dialed in a number. A woman's voice picked up. "Do you have it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. When and where do you want to pick it up?"

"The park off 31st street. 11 pm. I'll have the money with me, and you bring the package," the mysterious voice ordered.

"Okay."

He hung up the phone, looking around again to make sure no one was listening. The Grayson's couldn't find out what he was doing.

* * *

Conrad's dream was consisting of his favorite things; wine, expensive cars and Victoria. So when he was startled out of his dream, he was none too happy about it. Until he saw Victoria smiling over him. "Wake up. Chris wants us downstairs soon."

He squinted up at her. "Isn't it kind of early to get up already?"

She leaned back, her legs still wrapped around his hips. "No Conrad, it's already 8 o'clock. If you'd slept any later there'd be no chance of you ever getting to sleep tonight."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing," he murmured, grabbing her waist. She rejected his attempt. "I have to get in the shower."

"I'll come in there with you," Conrad decided, suddenly finding the energy to get up out of bed. She didn't say anything, but as soon as the door to their incredibly large bathroom was closed, she turned around to glare at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Why not?" He asked, shrugging.

She smirked at him. "You're delusional. I'm taking a shower, _alone," _She emphasized, rolling her eyes.

Conrad raised his eyebrows, holding his hands up in defeat. "Fine, have it your way. But I still have to wash up in here."

She muttered something under her breath, most likely an insult, and brushed past him. Victoria slipped out of the bathrobe and silk night gown, noticing Conrad watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Honestly?" She asked, climbing in the shower.

"Sorry," he gurgled through mouthwash.

The water sprung on. "I have no clue as to what you just said," Victoria called.

Conrad spit into the sink, washing his mouth out with water after. "I apologized," he shouted.

"Apology accepted," Victoria yelled back.

* * *

Chris took his spot at the head breakfast table, noticing that Conrad's first wife was already there. "Stevie. Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied, glancing at the stairwell. "Is the Hampton's perfect couple awake yet?"

"I sent Martha in to get them up about 30 minutes ago," he answered. "They should be down soon."

"They're probably sitting there fighting," Stevie muttered.

Chris shot her a warning glance as Victoria descended the curved staircase. "Chris," she greeted cheerfully. "Stevie."

Stevie smirked at the change in tone. "Victoria," She drawled, stretching the syllables in the way Conrad did when he would argue with her.

This earned her a stony look from the ice queen.

"Chris, ladies," Conrad acknowledged, following behind his wife. "Good morning."

The maid brought out their breakfast, and Victoria popped a berry into her mouth. "Chris, is there anything you have planned out for today?"

"Not especially," he replied. "We would like to finish the interviews that you just couldn't handle last night."

Victoria noticed his clipped tone. "I apologize for what I did; my decisions were rash at the moment. Rest assured it won't happen again."

"I'm not that lucky," Conrad grunted, taking a bite of toast. Victoria shot him an angry look.

Chris cleared his throat. "I rescheduled that appointment with Lauren for today. You two should get going after you finish eating."

"Won't that be interesting," Conrad commented, glancing at his wife.

"It certainly will," Victoria replied, coldly smiling at Conrad.

* * *

"So how have things progressed since our last session?" Lauren asked, clasping her hands together and leaning forward.

Conrad shrugged, leaning back and slipping his arm over Victoria's shoulders. "I'd say for the better."

Victoria batted his arm off. "Let's agree to disagree."

Lauren sighed. "Can I ask you two some personal questions?"

Victoria blinked, raising her eyebrows. "Well, isn't that your job?"

Lauren ignored the comment. "In the first years of your marriage, did you two fight as much as you do today?"

Victoria and Conrad both joined in a simultaneous "No."

"There wasn't much to fight about," Conrad explained. "We hadn't had any affairs yet, the Initiative hadn't come into our lives yet, everything was going wonderful."

"So what changed?" Lauren inquired, taking out a notepad and pencil.

Victoria brushed a hair back from her face, glancing at Conrad. "We did, I assume. Conrad met Lydia and I met David, and things just… fell apart."

"There was a point when I was the only man you saw," Conrad pointed out.

"And there was also a point when you didn't care to visit that little pied-a-terre you've been so careful in going to," Victoria snapped back.

"All right," Lauren interrupted. "I'm going to move on. Last week, I told you to try some new things. How are you doing, Victoria? Have you been more open and forgiving?"

Victoria smirked. "Well I've undoubtedly been more open, it seems I haven't been holding anything in lately."

Conrad grinned, knowing she was referring to the vase incident.

"With Conrad," Lauren reminded.

Victoria glanced over at him. "I believe I have. We've done some things together that I haven't done in a while."

"But according to my _lovely_ wife here, they were mistakes," Conrad sarcastically interrupted.

"Do you want to do this here?" Victoria questioned, turning to stare at him.

Lauren spoke up before they could start another disruption. "So Victoria's made progress. Conrad, have you excelled? I told you keep calm when Victoria doesn't return your affection. How's that been going?"

Conrad raised his eyebrows. "I've been going over and beyond the requirements. I think it's started to bother Victoria with how much love I'm willing to show."

He turned to look at her. "And, my dear, how have I been doing in the calm section?"

"You've obviously been trying," Victoria decided on. "And succeeding, I suppose."

Lauren clapped her hands and smiled. "Perfect! Not only did you two do what I asked, you also complimented the other's skill at it! I think we're making wonderful progress."

"Like I said before, agree to disagree," Victoria replied coldly. She wasn't very enthusiastic about that, Conrad guessed. And, as usual, he was correct.

"Anyways, we're going to do a new exercise today called role reversal," Lauren informed them.

Victoria crinkled her eyebrows. "Excuse me? What is that?"

Lauren leaned back. "Well, you two are going to discuss a topic from the other's point of view. Victoria will try and defend Conrad's point of view, and Conrad will do the same for Victoria. Understand?"

Conrad nodded. "What topic?"

Victoria turned to him. "Why don't we talk about your affair with Lydia, hmm? Let's see… I'm Conrad Grayson. I left Victoria for her best friend, had a nine-year long affair, and then divorced my wife to engage my mistress!"

"Or we could talk about David Clarke," Conrad interrupted. "I'm VictoriaGrayson. I decided that I wanted to start an affair with my husband's employee! And what's even better, I wanted to run away and marry him!"

Lauren stopped them once again. "You will discuss a topic of your choice _civilly. _Do you understand?"

"Yes," Victoria consented. "All right. 'Victoria', do you think framing David Clarke was the right thing to do?"

Conrad tried to knock his way into his stubborn wife's mind. "If it protects my family, yes. That's why I agreed in the first place. What do you think, 'Conrad'?"

Victoria mused over that for a second. "I think that it was necessary. I don't want to go to prison, and I don't want my family to suffer, so I went to the extremes."

They both sat in silence, obviously done discussing the topic. Lauren nodded. "All right. Let's move on. Now, we did something similar to this last time, but I want you to each make a list of ten things you hate about your spouse. I'll give you each a notepad and 5 minutes. After, you're going to exchange lists and comment on your spouse's paper."

She handed them each paper and a pen, and Victoria quickly got to work. _Ten things… hmm… well, there's one… oh, two… and three…_

Conrad was scribbling things down just as quickly, and Lauren realized it was going to be a lot quicker than 5 minutes. Sure enough, they were soon finished. Lauren smiled. "Now switch."

Victoria handed her list to Conrad, and he did the same. Victoria glanced at the numbers. _1. Victoria is very violent. 2. Victoria is very unaffectionate and unloving. 3. Victoria is cold to me. 4. Victoria needs to take a shorter amount of time preparing herself for the day. 5. Victoria goes shopping too much. 6. Victoria acts like 'the victim' too much. 7. Victoria needs to forgive and forget. 8. Victoria needs to learn the phrase "Do unto others." 9. Victoria needs to stop constantly insulting me. 10. Finally, Victoria shouldn't be so open to infidelity._

She smirked and scribbled her responses to his list.

Conrad's eyes scanned down the paper his wife had so eagerly given him. _1. Conrad needs to stop leaving his empty bottles of brandy all over the house. 2. Some of us put the seat down after we use the bathroom, obviously Conrad hasn't mastered this skill. 3. Personal space is something I greatly value; and something he thinks shouldn't exist. 4. I despise snoring, therefore, I despise Conrad. 5. I do not appreciate Conrad becoming governor, yet it seems he could care less what I think. 6. His rude sardonic humor can become a little overwhelming at times, though Conrad never stops. 7. I find Conrad's constant lust to be irritating. 8. I have no wish to do this documentary, yet he's forcing me. 9. I wanted Conrad to kick Stevie out days ago, although the event still hasn't come to pass. 10. Snatching my drinks from me is not what I'd call humorous, and he needs to break the habit._

He took his pen and wrote something on the front of the paper. Lauren realized they were both finished. "Now hand the papers back to me, and I'll read what the other wrote about your list."

Victoria smiled at Conrad as they filed their papers in, waiting to hear what Lauren had to say. Lauren picked up Victoria's paper first. She sighed, and flipped to Conrad's. The disappointed look on her face proved that they both had obviously not completed the exercise according to plan. She cleared her throat. "Conrad, this is what Victoria had to say about your list."

She suppressed a chuckle. "Go to hell, Conrad."

He raised his eyebrows and turned to Victoria, who propped her chin on her hand, smiling at him.

Lauren reached for Victoria's paper. "Victoria, your turn."

She read Conrad's comment, and sighed. "Screw you. Both ways."

Conrad flashed Victoria a smile, and she rolled her eyes. "You're reprehensible."

"Well, that's all the time we have for today," Lauren informed them. "Keep on working on your previous assignments."

"Of course," Victoria replied, smiling sweetly as she shook her hand. Conrad placed his hand on Victoria's back, leading her out the door.

* * *

Later that night, the doors to Conrad's office flew open and Victoria waltzed in, followed by a few cameras. "Hello Conrad. Pour me a drink?"

He was already standing, holding two glasses of wine. "I was just about to bring these up to your room, if you want to go there now…"

She smiled and accepted the drink, moving onto his desk and crossing her legs. "Make yourself comfortable," he commented, coming over to stand next to his wife.

Victoria raised her glass. "To the next governor of New York."

"I'll drink to that," Conrad replied, clinking his glass against hers. "Cheers!" They chorused.

Victoria threw her head back and sipped the red wine, Conrad taking a gulp as well. He set his down for a moment, and moved to stand in front of her. The cameras instantly moved for a side view.

"So how about your room?" Conrad asked again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Victoria twirled a piece of hair on her finger, pretending to be deep in thought. "Well, we'll have to see about that."

"What if I convince you?"

"You could try."

He swiftly parted her legs, stepping in between them and sweeping her off the desk. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she felt him wave to the cameras to leave. The door shut behind them, but Conrad didn't stop kissing her. And she kissed him back.

Conrad felt her lips remain on his, and felt his heart surge. He slammed her against the wall, and a gasp escaped her blood red lips.

"Conrad…"

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, worried.

She laughed. "No. No, it feels good."

"So you…" He trailed off, not sure of what to expect.

"I want this, Conrad," she admitted. "I want you."

"Really?" He murmured, brushing his fingers against her lips.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"No," he answered, smiling. "No, I'm not."

With that, he pushed her against the wall again, sensually kissing her. It wasn't filled with lust like last time they'd been together, no. He wanted to show her love.

* * *

Chris drove up to the park on 31st street, noticing the dark figure waiting for him. He parked, and stepped out of the car. "Did you bring the

money?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. Where's the video footage?"

Chris handed Emily the briefcase. "Here."

Emily opened it. "Is this everything?"

He nodded. "Yeah, every piece of footage we were going to use for the documentary. Why do you want it, anyways? Are you going to destroy it?"

Emily handed him an envelope filled with money as she answered. "No. I'm destroying something else. But trust me, this footage will air. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**So Chris is revenging with Emily. They're working together…. Plot twist. So what's Emily going to do with the footage? Delete it? Or… something else? And Conrad and Victoria love each other again… yeah…. Yay :D. Thank you guys SOOO much for all the support on this story! I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, it was a little harder to write than the others! Well, here goes. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

When Victoria awoke that morning, she didn't have to glance to see if there were cameras watching. She didn't have to scoot a little closer to Conrad just to put on an acceptable show. She didn't have to sleep in the same _bed _as him anymore, though after the previous night's events, they chose to.

"Conrad?" She called softly, rolling over to bury her face in his shoulder. "Wake up," she murmured as she began to press kisses down his jaw line.

He startled awake, smiling down at his wife. He bent his head and his lips met hers, as Victoria climbed on him. Conrad sat up as she straddled his lap, and kissed her a little longer before they both pulled away. Victoria let out a small laugh. "Care to indulge me in what's so amusing?" Conrad asked, running his hands up and down her sides.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "We are. For the length of this documentary, we could barely _look _at one another without scowling, and the day after it ends, we're one happy family? It's so ironic."

"Well, when you put it that way," Conrad chuckled. "Today's the viewing, isn't it?"

Victoria nodded. "It's going to be on in a couple hours."

"We should invite Chris to come watch it with us," Conrad suggested. "After all, he was the one who orchestrated this entire thing."

"I believe he's still downstairs," Victoria remembered. "He can stay for breakfast."

"Wonderful idea, sweetheart," Conrad praised her, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I wonder how the video will turn out?"

* * *

Emily leaned over Nolan's shoulders, hurrying him along. "Nolan, we have one more hour before we have to send it in!"

The computer genius took another swig of the energy drink next to him, and turned around to look at the blonde. "You've been making me work all night, Ems! I told you, I'm almost finished!"

Emily sighed, and pointed to a video clip on his computer. "Put that one between the couples counseling and Victoria's vase incident."

Nolan nodded, and dragged the video sequence to the position he'd been told. "Why don't you get started on the voice over?"

"As long as you can disguise my voice," Emily replied. "We can't let the Grayson's know we were behind this."

* * *

"What time will the documentary be airing?" Victoria asked Chris. They were all seated around the dinner table, and everything felt more at ease. Even with Stevie eating as well.

Chris wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering. "It should be on in about two hours. I'll get a call from my colleagues when it's about to air."

"It's a shame none of it's real," Stevie added snottily. "Then again, who would ever want to love either of you?"

Victoria glared at the blonde, leaning over and meeting Conrad's lips in a kiss, then looking back at Stevie. "Quite a shame."

Chris's phone rang, interrupting the two ladies' argument. He checked the caller ID, and quickly rose. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

Conrad waved him on as he left the table, answering the phone quickly. "Did you finish it?"

Emily's voice came through the other end. "Yes. Should I send it to you, or air it myself?"

"By herself she means me!" Nolan's voice echoed through the background, causing Chris to frown. He heard Emily yell at the unknown man to 'Shut up' before continuing her call. "So what will it be?"

Chris sighed. "Air it yourself. I don't want anything to do with this. What did you do with the footage, anyways?"

Emily smiled. "Trust me, you'll find out."

* * *

Chris accompanied Victoria and Conrad into their parlor, where Conrad switched on the television and sat back next to his wife. "It should be on in 5 minutes," Chris informed them.

"I can't wait to see how it turns out," Victoria told them both, nestling deeper into Conrad's embrace.

"Me neither," Chris commented. It was true, after all. He had no idea.

"Mom, Dad," Charlotte greeted as she flounced into the room.

"Charlotte!" Victoria exclaimed. "The documentary airs in a few minutes. Why don't you watch it with us?"

"That's what I was going to do," Charlotte replied, sitting down on the adjacent couch. "Danny called and told me he was going to be watching at Emily's, and that I should keep you two company. Or three, I guess."

Victoria rolled her eyes at Emily's name. "Emily again? I know they're engaged, but honestly..."

Charlotte sighed. "The least you could do is be happy for them, Mom. For Daniel's sake."

"Hey, it's on!" Chris announced, turning the volume up. The family watched eagerly as a newscaster announced the next program, and the screen went dark for a moment. Then it lit up. Victoria's eyes fixed on the television.

A picture of Conrad and Victoria holding hands and smiling appeared on the screen, accompanied by light, cheery music. _"Conrad and Victoria Grayson. They're the Hampton's Golden Couple."_

The screen changed to a picture of Victoria glaring at Conrad. "_Or are they_?"

Victoria glanced over at Chris, horrified. "What is this?"

He shook his head, and turned back to the screen.

Victoria's first single interview with the reporter popped up."_People admire a good love story."_

The onscreen Victoria raised her eyebrows. "_Well, ours is no easy feat."_

The picture froze, and the narrator came back on. "_Their relationship is filled with lies,"_

It showed Stevie's entrance to Grayson Manor. "_Stevie. Well, I can't say it's a pleasure."_

_"Why not? I thought this family was filled with lies anyways."_

The narrator's voice continued. "_Fighting,"_

Victoria's hands flew to her mouth as she saw the video of her and Conrad in the bathroom.

_"I was in here first."_ Victoria slammed him against the wall.

_"Actually, I was using the sink first."_ Conrad nudged her back.

It paused, and the narrator continued. "_And infidelity."_

The screen zoomed in on Victoria with the bartender she'd meet at the art showing. _"Was that man who was dancing with you your husband?"_

_"At times I wish he weren't," _Victoria replied, downing another drink.

The video of Stevie and Conrad talking popped up next. "_I saw that interview you and your prostitute did together. It made me sick."_

"_That prostitute happens to be my wife_," Conrad corrected.

Victoria turned to Conrad. "She said that about me?"

"Shh," he replied, intent on the video.

_"Even therapy didn't help these 'lovebirds'," _The announcer claimed.

On the television, Victoria and Conrad were standing in front of Lauren. "_Relax, I'm going to catch_

_you," _Conrad assured.

"_Oh really, because you've always been there for me previously?" _Victoria snapped back.

The screen switched to their next counseling session. "_So how have things progressed since our last session?"_

Conrad slipped his arm over Victoria's shoulders. "_I'd say for the better."_

Victoria pushed his arm off. "_Let's agree to disagree."_

The screen went black again, then proceeded to the middle of the session. Conrad and Victoria were arguing. "_There was a point when I was the only man you saw!"_

_"And there was a point when you didn't care to visit that little pied-a-terre you've been so careful in going to," _Victoria contended.

Again, the screen fizzed before returning to another argument. "_According to my lovely wife here, they were mistakes."_

_"Do you really want to do this here?" _Victoria retorted.

Victoria switched off the television and turned to Chris, furious. "What the hell is this?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea!"

"Turn it back on!" Charlotte begged. This was entertaining. Victoria reluctantly turned it on.

Conrad and Victoria were talking on Victoria's bed. "_What are you doing in here?"_

Victoria was lying on the bed, head in hands. "_Trying to avoid everyone downstairs."_

"_I'm afraid there's no chance of that happening, dear," _Conrad replied, kissing her cheek. The screen zoomed in on Victoria pushing him away from her.

"_The entire thing was a fake," _the narrator continued.

The screen showed Chris pulling Victoria and Conrad aside after the photo shoot. "_Great job, you two. You really sold the act."_

"_Chris is my campaign manager, he knows how we really are and he knows just how much it pains you to do this," _the on-screen Conrad explained.

"_They faked it just so Conrad could excel in his campaign. Here's some clips of what the footage was supposed to look like," _The announcer told the audience, and the screen switched to the first interview they'd done.

"_So how have things been for you two after the second marriage?" _The reporter asked.

Victoria spoke up. "_Perfect. Sometimes it feels like heaven on earth. I couldn't have asked for anything close to how this man showers me with love and affection."_

Then the screen showed Victoria and Conrad walking towards the couch. The camera zoomed in on their faces, clearly picking up the comment Victoria threw out. "_I despise this."_

The channel flipped over to a commercial break, and Conrad glanced down at his wife. Her head was in her hands. "How did this happen?" She murmured, shaking her head.

"I have no idea," Conrad replied, glaring at Chris. "What did you do?"

Chris's mouth opened, but he immediately shut it afterwards. He had no answer for this. But Victoria didn't appreciate his reluctance. In a flash, she had leaped up from Conrad's side and was leaning over Chris, hands pushing his shoulders to the back of his chair. "Why did you do this, huh? Answer me!"

She slammed him against the chair again, her small frame overpowering his obviously larger one. "Have you been planning this from the start?"

"Answer me!" Victoria demanded, raising her hand in a threatening motion until Conrad bolted up and grabbed his wife by the waist, dragging her off the director. "Victoria, calm down. I thought you didn't want me to become governor anyways."

Victoria straightened her dress. "Well, I care somewhat. And besides, it portrays me in an awful way. I just hope they don't decide to air the vase incident."

At this point, Chris was up and trying to sneak out. Victoria grabbed his arm in a steel grip. "Oh, you're staying."

"Sit down," Victoria ordered as she sat next to Conrad on the couch. Chris obliged cautiously, seating himself in the chair he'd previously occupied.

"I can't believe this," Victoria moaned, resting her head on Conrad's shoulder. "I don't even want to see this."

"As horrible as you may think it is, I find it quite entertaining," Conrad informed her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "It bears some resemblance to a before-and-after examination."

"Only the cameras aren't around to see the after," Victoria reminded him.

"Shh, it's starting!" Charlotte interrupted, snatching the remote from her mother and turning up the volume.

"_Back to the expose on the Hampton's Not-so-Golden Couple. Things may have been bad for the first few days, but the return of Conrad's ex-wife takes it up a whole new level."_

Victoria sighed as the screen showed Stevie entering. "_Stevie? What are you doing here?"_

_"What, I can't stop by? I saw that interview you and your prostitute did together. It made me sick," _Stevie told him. Victoria huffed. "Conrad-"

"_That prostitute happens to be my wife," _the on-screen Conrad interrupted. Victoria gave slight nod in acceptance.

"_I'm so sorry for you,"_ Stevie replied.

Victoria heard her own voice coming from the hallway. "_Conrad? Who was at the door? Stevie. I can't say it's a pleasure."_

"_Why not? I thought this family was filled with lies anyways," _Stevie pointed out.

"_Stevie, I assume you don't have a room elsewhere, so you're welcome to stay here for the time being," _Conrad interjected.

"_Really, Conrad? I honestly thought you were above making me live in the same house as her!" _Victoria argued.

"_Victoria, we have to! It'll show a bad public image for my campaign if it looks like my first marriage ended in hostility!" _Conrad bargained.

"_It'll show an even worse public image if that's the same fate for your second one," _Victoria snapped, brushing past him.

"_But that's not all," _The announcer proclaimed. "_The two Grayson ladies seemed to have it out for each other."_

The screen changed to the first breakfast they'd had together. "_I'm Conrad's first wife, though I don't know why he left me for… that."_

_"Conrad's taste in women improved. Although I can see your style certainly hasn't," _Victoria remarked.

The camera switched to the next morning's meal. "_Can I help you with something?"_

_"It's just that you've been so quiet lately," _Stevie commented.

"_Oh, I've spoken to Chris and Conrad plenty. I don't talk to the ones I couldn't care less for," _Victoria informed her.

"_You are incredibly rude to me and I will not tolerate it any longer!" _Stevie exclaimed, standing up.

"_I'm being forced to tolerate your presence, so I don't think you have a right to complain!"_

The clip from the store popped up. "_You know what, I really like that dress you have. There isn't another one like it in the store."_

Victoria watched Stevie rip it out of her hands. "_What are you doing?"_

_"You didn't really want it, did you? Oh, I'm sorry. Sucks to be you," _Stevie defiantly teased.

A gasp from Charlotte was heard. "Mom, you let her say that to you?"

Victoria didn't reply, figuring the next scene would explain it. "_That was mine!"_

_"It's mine now. Do you have a problem with that?"_

_"Give it back," _a livid Victoria ordered.

"_No. I'm going to go check out."_

Conrad chuckled as Victoria snatched the dress back. "_I don't think you are. At least not with my dress."_

Charlotte's eyes grew wide as she saw Stevie shove her mother back, causing her to fall. "_What is the matter with her?"_ Victoria's friend asked.

"_I honestly don't know," _Victoria replied angrily, grabbing the dress from Stevie and pushing her into a nearby clothes rack. Conrad laughed at Victoria's next comment. "_The dress would look better on me anyways."_

Chris, Conrad and Charlotte were transfixed as they witnessed Stevie yanking Victoria's long hair back, hearing the shriek she let out, and smiling as Victoria raked her nails down the other woman's face. Charlotte glanced over at her mother, who wasn't so amused. Unfortunately, the dispute was short-lived. But the effect was still the same. Charlotte's eyes grew wide at the next announcement. "_And that's not the end of their little feud."_

The screen changed to the art gala, and showed Conrad and Victoria dancing. "_Mind if I cut in?"_

_"As a matter of fact, I do," _Victoria replied.

"_Excuse me," _Stevie muttered as she threw her drink on Victoria's dress.

The screen cut again, and Victoria sighed. This was getting worse as of the next announcement."_The so-called Queen of the Hamptons may be capable of love, just not for her husband."_

The screen changed to the security camera footage in Victoria's bedroom, showing Conrad slamming her into the wall as he roughly kissed her. "_What are you doing?" _Victoria yelled, pushing him off.

Again, the picture changed, this time going to the car ride back from the art showing. Conrad was kissing Victoria, and he shoved her back to the seat. "_What are you doing?" _Victoria scolded once again.

"I really didn't need to see that," Charlotte commented, grimacing.

"Well, it's very clear it wasn't my fault," Victoria compensated, smirking up at Conrad.

Their eyes flickered back to the screen. Victoria was rubbing disdainfully at the stain on her dress. _"I should probably get out of this dress. It still has a stain on it."_

"_I didn't notice anything_," Conrad told her, standing up from the bed and slipping his arms around her waist. "_But if you really wanted to get out of that dress…"_

He captured her lips in a kiss once again, and, like before, Victoria pushed him away. "_Stop, Conrad. We aren't doing this."_

"For the record, that time Victoria actually consented," Conrad informed everyone. Charlotte had a disgusted look on her face. "I didn't need to hear that either."

"_As I said before, Queen Victoria can't feel love. But the Golden Couple put on quite a show,"_ the narrator continued.

Victoria's eyes widened as she saw the cameras showing her sleeping on Conrad's chest, arms entwined with his. The on-screen Victoria let out a content sigh. It was dark outside, and she guessed it was around 4 am on their first night together. Conrad stirred in his sleep, and his eyes opened. "_Victoria?" _He mumbled. She didn't answer, due to being asleep. He brushed a hair away from her forehead, and gazed down at her sleeping form. Conrad smiled before laying back down, wrapping his arms around her.

Victoria glanced up at Conrad. "When was that?"

He shrugged, somewhat embarrassed. "The first night."

"_They didn't want to do this," _the narrator told everyone, stating the obvious as the screen showed Victoria and Conrad first speaking of the documentary. _"Golden Couple, Conrad, really?"_

It cut to another clip where Victoria slipped her arm through Conrad's and whispered, "_I despise this."_

And yet another clip where they were riding in the car. "_Chris thought it would be fun," _Conrad reminded her. "_And it would be if you didn't treat me like the ground you walk on."_

_"Oh Conrad. You haven't worked your way up to the ground yet," _Victoria coldly replied.

"That's nice, mom," Charlotte remarked.

Victoria sighed, paying no attention to her daughter's comments as the narrator's voice was heard once again. "_So when you vote this year, pay attention to the lies that follow. Conrad Grayson is obviously incompetent, and not fit to lead."_

The video ended, leaving the family in silence. "What the hell was that?" Conrad angrily spat, turning to Chris. But he wasn't there. Victoria sighed, shaking her head. "He must've split the second that little rat got the chance."

Conrad nodded, and looked over at Charlotte. "Sweetheart, you should know that the whole video was taken entirely out of contact."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "Was it? Because all of that looked pretty real to me."

She stood up, tired of the arguments between her parents. "Charlotte!" Victoria called after her, but it did no good.

"Like I said before, you do know how to get us alone," Conrad commented, smiling at the brunette.

"Well, I don't think the blame rests entirely on my shoulders," Victoria replied. "After all, it was your idea in the first place to do this awful publicity stunt, and look how it ended."

"Maybe you were right about that," Conrad agreed. "But it did one thing for us that I wouldn't ever change."

"Which would be?" Victoria inquired, turning to face him from her position on the couch.

Conrad took her hand in his. "It brought us together, didn't it?"

Victoria smiled, and pressed her lips against his. "I wouldn't change that either."

* * *

**So… the end. Thank all of you guys for all the support, I can't describe how much it means to me. So many of you have been so faithful to this story, chapter by chapter, and the reviews that every single one of you leave make me smile. This is it for this story, maybe it'll give me more time to write for my other three! Until next time!**


End file.
